A Light in the Dark
by xFictionxAddictionx
Summary: When Gustave Daae is forced to flee France he leaves his daughter with the only person he trusts.Erik Deveroux is a dark and menacing man, can Christine bring light into his dark and cold world?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_ The idea for this, my newest fanfic just came to me the other night. I sat down and began to write and this is what I came up with. I do hope that you will enjoy this and let me know what you think. It is rated for future chapters. So buckle up and get ready for quite an interesting ride.  
_

_I remain your most humble authoress, JLB_

* * *

**A Light in the Dark **

Erik Deveroux paced the floor of his study, occasionally glancing at the clock which rested upon the mantle of the fire place. Four hours, four hours and still no word. Four hours had gone by and still he had not received word on whether or not he would have to plan the funeral for his friend as well as his wife while planning a future for their only, beloved child.

The very thought made Erik slam his fists against his desk and gaze longingly at a bottle of whiskey which sat across the room on a small cart...No, he wouldn't allow himself to drink. That wouldn't solve anything and when word did arrive he wanted to be in his right mind.

Tiring of his restless pacing he sat down before his desk, allowing himself to think back to the earlier that evening.

_Gustave frantically threw items into a trunk, muttering incoherently. Though Erik would sometimes catch "Christine" or "Elizabeth" escaping his friends lips. He had been tempted to shake the man, to bring him back to his senses. But he knew if he was placed in his friends shoes, he would be just as anxious. Not for himself of course, but for the safety of his wife and daughter. In other circumstances the thought would have been amusing, for who could love him enough to marry him and give him a beautiful child?_

_And Gustave's daughter was indeed beautiful. With her large blue eyes, and her chocolate brown curls which tumbled down her back she was a sight to behold. Christine was the pride and joy of her fathers life, every time she entered the room Gustave's face would light up._

_Erik had first met the girl when Christine was ten. She would come into the room and wrap her little arms around her fathers neck and plant a kiss on his rosy cheek before prancing out of the room._

_The girl would often get in trouble for she had a talent for upsetting the chickens they kept outside in their small yard. Christine would smile innocently while her father scolded her and her mother would fight to suppress the giggles that the small child easily brought on._

_Though Christine would sometimes do foolish things, she was also a good child and would often help the maids clean while singing to keep them all entertained. No one could stay angry at the girl for long. For her girlish charm and sweet little voice easily enchanted those who knew her._

_Gustave had given Christine a love for music at a very young age, before she could even talk she could be heard humming along to her fathers violin. Something which had fascinated her father. He had big dreams for his daughter, many of which consisted of her pursuing a musical career. Erik had to admit, Christine did indeed have a talent for music and envied her father for being able to hear the girl sing for him at all times of the day._

_Erik had watched the girl grow from a playful child to a beautiful young woman. Once mischievous, the girl was now shy and polite. Erik couldn't help but find the girl attractive. But his friendship with Gustave prevented him from developing any sort of attachment to Christine. But he still couldn't help his heart from racing any time he caught sight of the girl or heard her sweet little voice raised in song._

_Now Gustave was trusting him, with the safety of his only child, the light of his life. Gustave and Elizabeth would flee, while leaving Christine behind, in Erik's care. Once they were safe they would send for their daughter. Erik wasn't sure he could handle the responsibility of caring for the girl. But he was determined not to let his friend down._

_He helped his friends pack their belongings into a dark carriage, watching as tears silently poured down Christine's face. Once everything was ready to go Gustave embraced his daughter._

_"Listen to everything Monsieur Deveroux tells you. Be good to him, as I am sure he will be to you." Gustave said soothingly, while Christine cried into his shoulder. "Your mother and I will try and start over...we will send for you once we are safe. Do not despair child, things will be all right." But even he couldn't keep from choking on the emotion that he kept hidden inside._

_"I love you papa." Christine whispered, kissing his round cheek._

_"I love you Christine." He kissed her smooth brow and allowed her mother to take her into a warm embrace._

_"Christine, the lord will be watching over us all. I know you will be safe and that gives me the greatest peace of all. Be a good girl and know how much I love you." Elizabeth whispered, holding her daughter tightly in her arms not wanting to let go. But she did, and walked Christine over to another carriage. She helped Christine in and kissed the girls pale hand._

_"I love you." They both whispered before Gustave came to lead Elizabeth to their own carriage. Erik helped them get settled inside and gave the driver orders._

_"Be careful, I shall do whatever I can to keep you all out of harms way. I promise to take care of Christine till you're reunited, so do not fear for her." Erik vowed, grasping their hands a rare gesture of compassion from this dark man._

_"I've no doubt of it Monsieur Deveroux." Elizabeth said kindly while Gustave nodded his agreement. "Well then, till we meet again 'goodbye' my friends." Erik said, and shut the carriage door._

_The driver took that as a sign to leave and the carriage suddenly lurched forward and began rolling away. But before it could round the corner a figure ran past and after the carriage. Erik ran after the figure, quickly catching up._

_"Mama! Papa! Please don't leave me!" Christine yelled, as Erik caught the girl in his arms. She put up a fight but the carriage was already gone and soon her struggle ended. Sobs shook her body and Erik did his best to comfort the girl, softly touching her curls and gently rocking the girl in his arms._

_"No..." She whispered, her plea breaking Erik's heart. "Please..." But she had exhausted herself and fell limp in Erik's arms. He carried her to the carriage and gently placed her inside, before seating himself across from her. He rapped on the roof and the carriage set off into the dark night._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

_Busanda: Thank you! I do hope that they fix that sometime soon! Please continue reading and letting me know what you think._

_gravity01: Yay! I am glad, I am hoping that I am able to continue weaving this story together because I have great hopes for it. _

_Mini Nicka: Do continue reading dear_

* * *

Loud rapping at his study door broke Erik from his thoughts. He got up slowly, preparing himself for the news. "Come in." Erik said, his voice devoid of emotion.

In came a tall man, with hair the color of corn and eyes the color of the sky. Despite his naturally good looks, his face had an expression of the utmost sorrow written across its young features.

"I am afraid I have some bad news my lord." Raoul said, watching his masters face closely.

"Go on." Was all that Erik said, though he looked calm outside it was completely different story inside.

"Sir, we managed to find Monsieur and Madame Daae. But once we did, it was already far too late. They were being closely followed, and once they realized it they panicked. They ordered the driver to stop in the nearest town, once they arrived they left the carriage and their belongings behind. They thought some kind soul would offer them some protection or some hospitality. But had no such luck. They hid behind a barn and were soon found. When we found them...the Madame was already gone." Here Raoul had to stop, for the vision of Elizabeth's broken body was still fresh in his mind.

Erik stood still, not even breathing as he heard to news. When he said nothing Raoul went on.

"Monsieur Daae was not much better. Though he was still breathing. We quickly placed him in a carriage and brought him back with us. He is now resting in a room on the second floor. It doesn't look good, my lord." Raoul said, bowing his head to show his pain.

"Take me to him." Erik ordered, and Raoul wasted not time in obeying. Erik was taken to the room his friend was in and felt cold dread when he laid eyes upon the man.

His face was swollen and badly bruised and there were cuts and gashes all over his body. But every now and then he could see the chest rise and fall as the breath of life continued to flow through Gustave's body.

"Wake Mademoiselle Daae and bring her here. But allow me to speak to her before she sees..."Raoul nodded and left hoping that he wouldn't have to see nor hear the girls heartbreaking grief once she learned the fate of both her mother and father.

XXX

"Mademoiselle?" Raoul tapped lightly on her door, waiting for a reply. For a while he heard nothing, then suddenly the door swung open to reveal Christine's red face. She had obviously been crying the whole night.

"Yes?" Raoul didn't know what to say. She looked absolutely miserable and now she would have to learn that her mother was gone and her father was not too far behind.

"Come with me. The master wishes to see you." He said, his voice not revealing anything that the girl did not need to know at present. Christine nodded, and followed him to meet the fate that would now be set out for her.

XXX

Erik felt his body stiffen when he heard footsteps approaching. He silently left the room and went outside to meet Christine. Once she came into view her eyes looked into his questioningly. How could he break her heart like this?

"What is it Monsieur?" She asked, as Raoul left them.

"Mademoiselle...your father...he-"

"What of my father? Tell me now!" She shouted, shocking both herself and Erik. "Forgive me, but you must understand my anxiety." She said kindly, offering her apology.

Erik nodded and decided it would be better to get it out and not waste any more time. "Your father and mother were being closely followed, we received word of this and sent out to help them. By the time my men arrived, your father was in a delicate condition. He is resting inside this room. It looks rather bleak, but I thought you would like to see him. Please, forgive me."

Christine flew towards the door, and practically ripped it off its hinges. She rushed towards the bed and fell to her knees before it, taking her fathers bloodied hand in her own.

"Oh Papa...can you hear me?" Christine kissed his hand gently, hoping to bring him back. He couldn't leave her.

Erik stood in the doorway, watching the heartbreaking scene before him. They both sucked in a breath when a small cough was heard from Gustave. The man slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter.

"Christine..." He managed to say, bringing fresh tears to Christine's eyes.

"Oh papa!" She kissed his cheek gently, her tears leaving wet spots on his face.

"Christine, you must promise me to be a good girl. Monsieur Deveroux will take good care of you. Your mother and I have always trusted him. Once I am gone he is the only one you will have. You must stay with him, but for propriety's sake you must marry. I will not have shame brought upon my only daughter." Gustave said, managing to touch her chin with his weak hand.

Christine remained silent, not wanting to interrupt what might be her fathers last words."Christine, you know I love you. I always wanted to see you married to a good man who would be deserving of your heart. You are a treasure Christine. Erik is a good man, and though neither of you know each other well I know that you will both come to love each other. I know he is older than you my dear, but he is much younger than I. He has been like a son to me on many an occasion. Please trust him as I have. As your mother did...Christine, know that your mother loved you with all her heart. That we both always will. We will never leave you my darling child, never." At the point Gustave placed something in Christine's hand before lightly kissing it.

"Papa! Please don't go...please." Christine whispered burying her face in the blanket which covered her fathers bruised form.

"Christine, your mother is calling...it would be rude to keep her waiting." This said, a smile spread about Gustave's parched lips and even more tears flowed down Christine's face. She now knew that her mother was gone...and her father would be soon following.

"Erik my boy, come here." Gustave called, feeling his strength fading away. Erik moved out of the shadows and came to stand before the bed, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Erik, take care of my daughter. You know what you must do, and I trust that you shall do it. Christine is my pride and all my joy and now I give her to you." Gustave gave another cough and his eyes slid closed. Christine grasped his hand and watched as her fathers skin paled.

"Goodbye my daughter...and my son." Gustave's chest seized to move and his hand fell limp in Christine's.

"Papa! No! You cannot leave me here! Please...come back!"Christine sobbed, clinging to her fathers limp body. Erik gathered her in his arms, rocking the her back and forth hoping she wouldn't notice the silent tears that poured down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Quite frankly I amazed with the response I am getting for this story. To me it seems like a lot, though maybe it is simply because I am easily pleased. I thank you all for your support and feedback. It helps keep this alive. I am struggling with writers block with Shadows of the Past, so in the mean time I will update this one instead._

_Your most humble authoress,_

_JLB_

_thePhantom'sEvenstar: You are far too kind. Your words mean so much to me and greatly fuel my desire to continue writing. It pleases me to write something that will please my readers and keep them interested. I miss talking with you as well, you are such a dear and a wonderful person. Ain't it just sad? Horribly sad. Oh well, tis as planned. I need heartbreak and mystery to make this story...for it is what it is :P Muhahah!_

_Busanda: All shall be revealed with time. I plan on weaving in the details when I deem fit. This is a mystery just as much as it is a romance and angst fic. Though I plan on focusing more on Christine's angst this time rather than Erik's. But this time around neither are totally miserable nor are they insane...(in a good way of course) just really angry_

_ForeverPhantoms: Thank you for the review! Please keep reading._

_Lillita: I shall reveal that soon enough._

_Terry-cRaZy ItALian: I am glad that you like it, please continue reading._

_Phantomislife: Ahh yes...oh well. I hope people can overlook that :P_

_truemornings: Yay! Another reader. I hope this will keep your interests._

* * *

When Christine's tears subsided Erik helped her to her feet, though his own limbs struggled to support his body due the emotional turmoil going on inside of him.Neither said a word as they left the room, and walked back towards Christine's. She was almost through the door when she turned around to look at him. 

"Where is my mother?" She asked, her eyes empty and dull.

"Mademoiselle...she's de-"

"I know she is gone, I am referring to her body." She interrupted, not wanting to hear the words that would surely cause more tears to well in her eyes.

"Her body is in the chapel. In the morning we shall have a service for her as well as your father and then bury them in a plot not too far from this castle." Erik replied, his eyes going out of focus as he thought of saying goodbye to one of his only friends...

"Goodnight Monsieur." Erik barely registered the door being slammed in his face, for he stood out in the hall for quite some time. It wasn't until a servant came walking in his direction that he came out of his trance.

He moved down the hall and went back upstairs to his study. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat before the fire. He had a lot of planning to do; a funeral, a wedding, but most importantly: revenge.

* * *

Never had the world seemed so empty and so void of color and life. The future held no promise and time would not make things better. Christine wanted to sink to the floor, to lie there till death took her to her parents and away of the bleak future which now waited for her. 

She walked across the cold floor before sitting atop the bed which she had yet to rest in. She slowly opened her hand, dreading what she might find enclosed between her pale fingers. What she found caused her to frown, a little key with a red thread stringed through a little eye in the handle.

The key was simple in design, brass by the looks of it with a looped handle and thin body. The tip of the key had two teeth, which jutted out sharply. Christine couldn't even imagine what the key belonged to, for she had never seen it before nor and item which it could possibly belong to it.

Perplexed, she set the key on the bed before her staring down at it. Before long her eyelids began to grow heavy and she could do little to prevent herself from giving into slumbers dark embrace.

* * *

"Married? Are you sure that is what he said?" Marie asked, her voice a whisper as she paced the kitchen. Erik could only nod, why his friend had suggested such a thing was beyond him. How could he give his daughter, a beautiful, young and talented young woman to him; an old, ugly monster? Surely he was condemning her to a life of misery and resentment. 

Though he found Christine gorgeous, breathtaking even, he would have never dreamed of making her marry him. True he was a beast, but he was not heartless. But he would not go against Gustave's last wishes. He would marry Christine, he would give her anything she would ever need or want and keep himself at a distance. He would not ask nor take anything of her. Though she would never truly be happy with him, he would make sure she was comfortable and safe.

"Yes Marie, that is what he said. What he was thinking is beyond me." Erik couldn't meet her eyes, he felt ashamed that the girl would be forced to marry him when it was clear she deserved so much better.

"Well then, there is only one thing that can be done." Marie said, tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"What would that be, pray tell?" Erik asked mockingly.

"Well, you barely know the poor girl. Get to know her, before you both commit to this marriage. If her father declared that she is to wed you, there is a reason for it. He would not have resigned his daughter to such a fate if he believed she would not grow to love you." Marie's words warmed Erik's heart slightly and he squeezed the older womans hand gently.

"Who could love a beast? My own mother despised me, why should anyone else be any different?"

"Her father never believed you were a beast and I am sure Christine doesn't see you as a beast either. Erik, you deserve love and you must allow yourself to be open to it as well as show it. I know what you are capable, and it is both terrifying and extraordinary. Allow her to see the extraordinary and teach her why the terrifying must be done. You will earn her love, and she will show you what a great man you truly are." Marie smiled warmly at the man she saw as a son, wishing she could convince him of his worth.

He was a wonderful man and was capable of great love and emotion though the latter could cause more harm than good at times. She had no doubt that Erik deserved all the love the world had to offer. But life and it's cruelties had shaped him into a cold, bitter man who believed himself to be resigned to a life of loneliness and sorrow.

"I shall see you in the morning. Try to get some sleep Master." Marie said before exiting the kitchen leaving Erik to ponder all that she had said.

* * *

The sky looked dark and menacing as Erik led a procession of people to a small cemetery on the grounds of his castle. Nothing was heard except for the crunching of dirt beneath feet, and the wind blowing through the trees. 

Erik would occasionally glance at Christine out of the corner of his eye. She had her eyes cast down at the ground, as if willing it to open and take her into its endless depths. He longed to reach out and take her hand in his. To show her comfort of some sort.

But he resisted such useless urges and turned his eyes away from her grief stricken face. They continued to walk till they came to a stop before two freshly dug holes in the earth. The caskets were placed next to these deep holes, and a small prayer was said.

Everyone soon departed, not having known Gustave nor Elizabeth. But Christine and Erik stayed behind, neither wanting to leave the empty shells of two people who would never be forgotten. Christine whimpered slightly before sinking down to the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she made no other sound. She somehow managed to conjure a rose from the depths of her sleeves and crushes the petals in her shaking hands.

She forced herself to stand and gently scattered the petals on the dull covers of the caskets. "Goodbye mama...goodbye papa." Christine whispered, closing her eyes as two large tears slipped down her face.

The sight was heartbreaking and Erik had to turn away, keeping his own pain at bay. Four men appeared, signaling that it was time for Christine and Erik to leave so that the caskets could be placed in the ground.

They both left, exiting between massive iron gates flanked by two weeping angels. As they stepped back out onto the path leading back up to the castle, the sky opened up and released cold, large rain drops which penetrated their clothes easily and chilled them to the bone.

Christine savored the feeling, hoping the cold rain would numb the feeling of pain and emptiness which had settled in her soul. If not, then perhaps sickness would replace the grief and take her away from this sorrow.

When a thick, warm fabric was placed over her shoulders she almost shrugged it off in defiance. But found she could not find the energy to do so. Instead she raised her eyes to look at her sole companion.

Her fiance.

He looked down at her, his green orbs seemingly shining in the darkness around them. Something in his gaze gave her the impression that he could feel her pain. That he could understand it. His eyes reflected the grief she felt within and she was grateful for his company. He was the only one besides her who had known her parents, who had loved them.

"Monsieur Deveroux...thank you." Christine whispered, stopping in her tracks. Erik stared at her blankly for a moment before replying.

"Whatever for?"

"For loving my parents. I know that you did all you could to protect them and I do not blame you for what happened to them." She was now looking past Erik and at the dark sky which surrounded them.

Her words shocked Erik, he thought that Christine would surely resent him for the deaths of her parents. That she would blame her for not doing more to protect them. But here she was, telling him she did not blame him. She was thanking him in fact.

"Mademoiselle-"

"Please, call me Christine. We are to be wed after all." Christine muttered, dropping her eyes.

"Christine." The name rolled off of his tongue like a prayer, the way he said it made her heart feel a bit lighter. For that second it brought a little hope into her empty world.

"Christine, I loved your parents, for they showed me _how_ to love. Your father treated me like a son, and your mother opened her home to me and made me feel like a human instead of an animal. Instead of a beast. They opened their arms to me and cared for me. I will never forget them or their kindness. They did not deserve the fate dealt to them." Erik's eyes took on a dangerous look, as he gazed back towards the cemetery.

"Those responsible for this shall pay dearly." He growled, startling Christine.

"Come, we must return before we both catch a cold." Erik said gently dropping the subject before leading them back to the castle.

Christine thought about what Erik had said and saw her parents in a new light. They had showed this man love and acceptance when no one else had. They had opened his heart and showed him how to love.

Christine began to become more curious about this man walking next to her. Why was he treated like a beast, and why did he believe himself to be one? How did he have the power to get revenge?

And why, why did he wear that mask?

* * *

A/N: _I am rather disappointed with this chapter, though it was not eventful it is important. The next few chapters will help explain such things such as the key, the marriage, as well as who killed Christine's parents. Be patient and enjoy the ride. Do not forget to let me know what you think! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _I am trying my best to keep up with Shadows of the Past as well as this fic. I want to get as far as I can before I have to go back to school and work. So I hope that you will all continue giving me feedback and fueling my fire for writing!_

_Your most humble authoress,_

_JLB_

* * *

"Mademoiselle, these are the possessions your parents had with the last night. You are free to go through them and do with them as you wish." Raoul said kindly, escorting Christine into a sitting room. She looked around and felt tears well in her eyes as she gazed upon the familiar items. 

"Thank you monsieur." Christine said kindly, smiling at the attractive young man. Raoul felt himself blush slightly but quickly regained his composure.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." Raoul said and then left Christine to go through the nostalgic items.

With a sigh Christine began to go through the items, sifting through a rather large trunk. She pulled out various items of clothing holding each to her and breathing in the scent of her parents. It was almost as if they were there with her, if only for a moment.

Christine reached the bottom of the trunk and gazed at the bottom. Something just didn't seem right. She tapped against the wood and was shocked when she heard the sound of something shifting below the wood. She ran her fingers along the bottom, searching for any sort of opening which would allow her to open the secret compartment.

She sucked in a breath when her fingers made contact with cold metal. There was a keyhole, the same shape as the key which rested in her room. Throwing one of her fathers shirts back into the trunk to hide the secret from any one else's eyes she ran back towards her own room.

Once inside she grabbed the key off of the stand next to her bed and was about to run out of her doorway when she suddenly fell back, having run into something solid.

Embarrassed she looked up to see what she had run into and felt a blush creep into her cheeks when she saw Erik looking down at her. He reached down to help her up, and she gratefully accepted his help.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, as she brushed off her skirts.

"Ahh, so where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

Should she tell him? After all her parents did trust him.

"Come with me." She said, exiting the room and leading him back to the sitting room. He followed her inside and watched as she opened the trunk and removed her fathers shirt, then inserted a key inside a hidden keyhole inside.

A scraping sound was heard as Christine removed a piece of wood from inside the trunk. Hidden underneath were several envelopes and other papers which her parents had decided to hide.

She reached inside the hidden compartment and removed some of the envelopes. One bore her name, while the other had Erik's name scrawled elegantly over it's smooth surface. She handed him the one with his name while staring down at her own. Erik looked at Christine in mild surprise. How had she stumbled upon the hidden compartment and where had she come across the key?

As if sensing his curiosity she began to speak. "Papa handed me the key last night...before...when I came here I began going through this trunk and I noticed that something wasn't quite right. I found the keyhole and thought that perhaps the key papa had given me might fit." She explained, looking down at the rest of the papers.

"Christine, do you mind if I go through these papers with you?" Erik asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Not at all." She said kindly, reaching for more of the papers. She wanted to wait till she was alone to open her letter, afraid that she would be a sobbing mess when the contents were revealed to her.

Most of the papers where just lists of places they were planning on going to hide from whatever enemy was searching for them. The others just had a list of how much money they had to spend and how to budget it. The only important papers seemed to be the ones hidden inside the envelopes that they each held within their hands.

"Shall we?" Erik asked, gesturing to their envelopes. Christine didn't want to open hers in front of Erik, but was afraid to tell him so.

"Would you mind if I read mine in my room? I feel foolish, but I do not want you to see my tears." Christine said, casting her eyes to the floor.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings Christine. But you may do as you wish." He replied, Christine thanked him and left.

XXX

Once Christine was in her own room, she allowed herself to open the envelope which she clutched tightly in her hands. She let the letter fall upon her mattress and sat down to read the words which swam in front of her eyes.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I write this knowing that we shall soon be parted. In leaving you, your father and I are not doing this to hurt your nor because we don't love you. We are doing it because we cannot put your life in risk along with ours. For several years now we've lived in a constant state of fear, thanks to Monsieur Deveroux we've been safe for some time, but that safety is quickly running thin for even he cannot stop us from being found._

_We hope to find safety and a fresh start in a distant place, and then bring you back to us, our darling daughter. But in the event that we are taken from this earth I want you to know that you shall be taken care of. That you shall not be alone and that you shall still be loved despite our physical absence. I have always wanted to see you fall in love and marry a good man who is deserving of you._

_But now we've come to see that we shall not bare witness to such things nor will there be time for it to develop. You are to marry Monsieur Deveroux in the event that we leave this earth. We would not resign you to this if we did not believe that Erik was fully capable of taking care of you as well as loving you with all that he is. I know him to be a good man, a man who harbors a heart that can love without limits. Allow yourself to get to know him and the good man he is. Despite the fact that he seems to be a reserved and cold man, that is not who he truly is and I trust you shall get to know and love this man._

_We want the best for you, and we feel that this decision is in your best interest and gives both your father and I great peace knowing that you will be taken care of. _

_As I write this, I realize I may never see your face again or hear the sound of your voice. You have been a blessing to your dear parents, and watching you grow from a sweet little child to a beautiful young woman has been quite an experience._

_Please think of all the fond memories you have of your father and I. Remember the times your father would scold you for upsetting the chickens and how you and I laughed about it afterwards. Think of the times you and I would set out to bake cookies for your papa and most of it would wind up on our aprons._

_Think of the merry Christmases and the happy birthdays we've shared as well as the laughter and the love. I may never see you, my darling daughter again. I may never see you married, and in love or share in the joy of your children._

_I am sure they will be beautiful and I am sure you will love them as they will love you. I just wish I had more time. I wish I could hold you once more as I did when you were a little girl and stroke your soft hair and hum in your ear. I wish I could hear your voice raised in song just once more, I wish I would have had more time to get to know the wonderful woman you've become._

_I feel that I am losing a treasure and I do not want to let go of you, my little angel. But I must, for your own safety. I will never forgive myself if I put you at risk for my own selfish reasons. I trust the good Lord shall watch over us all and if it is his will we shall see each other again in this life. _

_If not, I shall wait for you in heaven._

_Your loving mother,_

_Elizabeth Daae_

Christine could do little to stop the tears that were flowing down her face and soaking into the material of her dress. She wanted to turn back time. To crawl into her mothers arms and smell the scent of her soft skin. To feel her mothers arms around her and feel that comfort that only a mother could provide. The emptiness she now felt was so thick that she was sure she would suffocate.

She couldn't even bring herself to read her fathers letter. She needed to feel, for numbness has taken hold of her. She looked out her window, out into the darkening and cold sky. With tears still making their way down her smooth face, she left her room and headed out into the dark night.

XXX

Erik remained sitting after Christine left the room. Only once she was gone did he open the letter in his hands. His eyes scanned the letter, mustering all the willpower he had not to allow himself to become emotional. He had to handle this logically. So she he read the words before him, his eyes dull and empty.

_Erik,_

_The time has come for me to pass on my most loved daughter. I give her to you to care for and love while Elizabeth and I try to escape this fate that seems to be closing in on us._

_Do not hold back and go into yourself Erik. My daughter deserves to get to know you and you deserve to allow yourself to love and be loved in return._

_I know what you have gone through Erik, and I cannot blame you for becoming indifferent to others. But not everyone is out to hurt you, not everyone will deny you the love that you have so long needed. Elizabeth and I have always cared for you, and have loved you as our own. You are a wonderful man Erik, despite all that you've gone through you have become a strong, good man. _

_You keep your heart guarded, and though that is wise at times it can also work against you. You should open yourself to those around you, those who care for you and allow yourself to care for them in return._

_You must forgive me for not telling you this sooner, but Elizabeth and myself have decided that should we die you are to marry my darling Christine. I know that you would take her in, and I am most grateful for this. But I won't have her reputation or yours ruined. She has no other relatives of friends who could take her in and since you are the only person we trust she shall stay with you. And you shall be married._

_I know you would never force her to marry you, I know that you feel horrible that this is the fate you are both resigned to. But I hope you realize that you are worthy of my daughter. You always have been and though I've never mentioned it I cannot imagine her being with another._

_You are both strong willed and stubborn, but you both also have a great capacity for love. My daughter has never been vain, she has always been curious about you, but has never thought you were odd. She certainly does not see you as a beast. For how could she see you as something that you are not?_

_I shall never be able to thank you enough for all that you have done for me and my family. Just know how thankful we all are. You have been a blessing, and I have never regretted my friendship to you.  
_

_Please do not change who you are or try to hide it, they deserve to know the great man you are._

_Till we meet again,_

_Gustave Daae_

Reading those words, he realized that Gustave had been in his right mind when he declared Erik should marry Christine. The man trusted him and believed he was worthy of his daughter. Erik just couldn't see it. With a sigh he placed the letter in his pocket and decided he should go and talk to Christine and ask her how she felt about this.

XXX

"Christine?" Erik called, knocking on her door. He heard no reply, and after waiting for quite some time he cautiously opened her door. It was completely dark inside, but he could tell she was not there. Feeling panic spread throughout him he ran down the hall calling her name.

Where could she have gone? The sound of thunder overhead caused him to rush over to a window and gaze outside. In the distance he could see a figure, he watched as it walked then suddenly stopped. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the figure crumple to the hard floor.

XXX

Christine ran out of the castle, reveling in the feel of the cold air hitting her skin. The feeling of the cold night air cutting across her skin gave her perverse pleasure, as goosebumps broke out across her flesh. The chattering of her teeth did little to change her mind. She would go for a walk in the cold, dark night. She would feel the pain of the cold air assaulting her body, and through that the numbness would go away, she would stop suffocating in this feeling which seemed to surround her.

Once she was a few hundred feet away from the castle the sound of thunder stopped her in the tracks. She glanced back at the castle wondering if she should go back. Her body was growing weak, and she felt as if a great force was pushing down upon her.

No, she would not give into weakness. She forced herself to keep moving even as rain poured down on her. Her head began to feel light and her vision began to blur before darkness seemed to cover her eyes. She didn't even feel her body hit the ground.

XXX

"Christine!" Erik shouted, as cold hair sharply hit his body. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that if he didn't get to her soon she would be in great danger. It seemed to take a lifetime before her limp body was before him. He quickly stooped down and gathered her lifeless form in his arms. She was cold, alarmingly so. For a moment he almost thought she was already gone.

But the rise and fall of her chest showed him otherwise. He covered her body with his as much as possible as he headed back to the castle as quickly as him limbs would carry him. Marie greeted him at the doors and gasped when she saw the unconscious form of Christine in his arms.

Erik walked right past her and Marie followed him to Christine's room. He gently set her down upon the bed and turned to Marie.

"Change her clothes and get her covered, I am going to go get some towels and water." Erik swiftly left the room and when he returned Christine was in dry clothes and covered with thick blankets. He sat on the bed beside her, and gently touched her forehead. She was burning up. He shook his head and left Christine in Marie's care.

Now he needed a drink.

* * *

A/N: _Again, not a very eventful chapter. But an important one. Each step it just one closer to understanding all of this. Each step leads us closer to the fluffy angst! Please let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is another chapter for you my lovlies. I do hope you like it!

Your humble authoress,

JLB

* * *

Erik sat before the fire place, staring into the flames. Damn it Christine. That girl was more of a fool than he was. What could have possibly come over her to make her go out into the cold night? What was she thinking? 

Was he that horrible that she wanted to run away from him? She had seemed like a sweet girl and never acted as though his presence bothered her. So why had she made off like that?

He slammed his empty glass down on a little table next to his chair, and stood. He would pay Christine a little visit.

XXX

Even in the dim lighting of the room, he could make out her sleeping form. She was curled up under the blankets with her smooth cheek resting against a plush pillow. He stood, looking down at her glad that Marie was not in the room with them.

He couldn't help but admire the girls beauty, for he had never seen anything like it before. Her chocolate brown curls tumbled over the pillow and spilled down her back and over her cheek and neck. He leaned forward and gently brushed her hair back and off her face. It was if a spark went through his body with that little touch and he quickly pulled away, fearing she had felt it too and would wake.

But she didn't. He continued watching her, noting the way her pink, full lips were slightly parted as she slept. The way her breasts rose and fell as she slept. When he realized that he was looking at her in such a way he quickly averted his eyes, ashamed. But a little voice in head said, "_She is to be your wife, you have every right to look at her_."

Against his better judgment he allowed his eyes to once more look upon her unaware body. He could make out the curves of her body, even under the thick blankets and it made his mind hazy with desire. Desire that he had kept in check for years. If only he could feel her soft lips against, feel her soft curves pressed into his own.

Why was he having this reaction to her? Till now he had been able to keep his attraction to her minimal, yet now it seemed he found her more attractive and tempting than ever. Was it the fact that he knew they would be married?

What did that matter? Marriage didn't guarantee that she could come to love him. His heart sank at the thought. Perhaps he would never know true love, only chase it till the day life left his body.

Christine deserved a whole man, who could offer her a life of security and of love as well as beauty. His life was dark and empty and not at all attractive.

"Papa!" Christine's shriek broke him from his thoughts. He looked down at Christine as she thrashed about, the blankets falling to the floor. "No papa! No! Please, come back!" She shrieked, her limbs flailing about. If she continued she would surely fall from the bed.

Erik held down her arms, and gently shook her. "Christine!" He called, hoping to wake her from this nightmare. She continued to struggle but finally fell limp against the mattress.

Erik thought she had fallen back asleep but then saw that he eyes were looking up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked, bending to grab the blankets that had fallen to the ground and placing them back over her body.

But she didn't answer, she just continued looking at him as if in a trance. Worried he leaned over and pressed his had to her forehead. She was clammy but her fever had gone down.

Christine tried to speak but found she could not bring herself to form any coherent words. She had been dreaming of her father, of watching him slowly fade away from her. She had run after him, but he was already gone. When she woke she found Erik over her, pressing her arms into the mattress.

She didn't know whether to be alarmed or not. But the look on his face make her heart skip a beat, and she found that she was not at all frightened. Though she did find herself curious once more. 'What was he doing in my room?' She wondered as she gazed up at his face which was cast in a shadow. But despite the darkness she could still make out the green of his eyes, the white of his mask...

"How are you feeling?" His question cleared her mind, though she could still not find words to answer him. Then he leaned over and pressed his large hand against her forehead. The simple touch sent an odd feeling down her spine, but she remained still. He looked pleased as he removed his hand.

"The fever has passed, but I think you shall be feeling a bit run down for the next few days." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She nodded, and let her gaze wander about the room, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"Do you need or want anything?" He asked, looking down at her.

"No. But would you stay with me till I fall asleep again...I'm afraid of the dreams." She admitted, tears coming to her eyes once more. He nodded and pulled a wing-backed chair which was before the fireplace to the side of her bed. He sat silently, and soon the soft sound of her breathing filled the room. In sleep she could escape, and in sleep she couldn't tell that her dark companion never left her side.

XXX

The next morning Christine woke to a pounding headache. The sun was pouring through her window and the light was enough to make her head nearly burst in pain. She groaned and covered her face with her blanket before hearing a soft chuckling from her doorway.

"I see that you are awake. Would you be interested in eating anything?" Erik asked, drawing the curtains so that the light no longer caused her discomfort.

"I am a bit hungry." She admitted shyly.

"I will have Marie bring you something. Get some more rest, I shall see you later." Erik left and Christine sank back down under the blankets, hoping sleep would claim her once more.

* * *

A/N: _Short chapter because I feel sick...I think I am coming down with the flu D So I feel about ready to toss my cookies. Reviews would soothe me a bit.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They really did help me feel better this morning when I read them. I usually reply to reviews at the beginning of each chapter but I would prefer to just send a reply. Since I cannot do that now since no alerts or messages are going through I shall just give you all a big thank you and lots of love and hugs. If there were any errors in the last chapter I apologize. I didn't look it over since I was not feeling so great. Please let me know what you think and remember, reviews are the best medicine! _

_Your humble authoress,_

_JLB _

* * *

"So you're getting married! How fabulous!" Nadir exclaimed, taking a seat across from Erik. 

"Not fabulous. We barely know each other." Erik replied, pouring the other man a drink.

"Give it time Erik, I am sure you will grow fond of each other. After all, you aren't _that _horrible." The dark skinned man said jokingly, to which Erik frowned.

"We'll see." Was all he said, and Nadir knew it would be wise to drop the subject.

"So what is your plan of action?" Nadir asked, getting serious once more.

"I shall find that bastard and mount his head on my wall." Erik growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"Erik, we are all upset with what happened to the Daae's but do not go into this thinking only of revenge, or you shall get hurt. Think of who you need to protect, and think of the fact that you are now the only person left." Erik raised a brow and looked at his friend. Shocked at what he had just said.

Nadir was right, if he went into this blindly, seeking only revenge he could possibly get hurt. For revenge often causes us to act foolishly, and forget the risks we are putting ourselves and others in.

"We shall make him pay Erik, but we shall need to plan for this and be ready." Erik couldn't agree more.

XXX

"Here you are mademoiselle." Marie said brightly, setting a tray before Christine.

"Thank you." Christine said kindly, before nibbling on a piece of bread.

"How are you feeling dear?" Marie asked, scanning Christine for any visible signs of discomfort.

"Much better, thank you Marie." Christine said, though her heart still felt as if it had been ripped out. She was sure the feeling would never go away.

Marie seemed to read her thoughts. "When I was a young girl, I lost my parents too. It was the most painful experience in my life. Not a day goes by that I do not miss them. But I do not allow myself to sink into despair. I know they would have wanted me to be happy and to enjoy my life. To love and laugh, not to live in darkness." Marie gently patted Christine's cheek and left the room, leaving her to ponder what she had said.

True, her parents always wanted her happiness. They would not have wanted her to stop living because they were gone. She knew her parents would always be beside her, guiding her through life. But she still felt so empty, as if she were trying to grasp something held far out of reach.

Love? Could she ever feel love again? She had loved her parents with all that she had, and they were cruelly taken from her. Could she allow herself to care again only to risk losing that person?

She had only ever loved her parents, she had never had friends or admirers. She had never known what it was like to be in love. She had never known the feeling of the touch of another's lips against her own, nor the feeling of a swift, shy caress.

Did she want this? Or was it better to live alone, and never feel the pain of loss again? Could she marry Erik and still keep her heart guarded? Could she resist his mysterious allure and his dark sensuality?

It wasn't until last night that she had realized he was a man. She had always known him as Monsieur Deveroux, her father's friend. Yet last night, when he had been leaning over her body, she had been suddenly aware of his masculine strength and his large, hard body.

She shouldn't be thinking this way. Her parents had just died, true she was grieving, but she shouldn't be having such...impure thoughts for this man. Yet she couldn't deny that she wished to see him again, to speak with him.

There was something about him that made her feel so safe and comforted. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She only hoped that she could get to know him, without losing her heart.

XXX

"Erik, the poor girl just lost her parents. You should go and talk to her. Comfort her for goodness sakes! How do you expect to anything to develop between you two if you avoid her?" Marie stood before Erik, her hands on her hips making him feel like a small boy being scolded for misbehaving.

"Marie, I am sure I am the last person she wants to see right now." He reasoned, turning his back on her.

"Don't you walk away from me! I am not done talking to you!" She shrieked, causing Erik to stop in his tracks.

"Marie, keep your voice down. I will go see her, but I won't torture her with my constant presence." This said, he walked away from her and towards Christine's room.

He never even noticed the smile which the older woman couldn't hide. It didn't take much convincing to make him go see the girl, that was a good sign.

XXX

"Christine may I come in?" For a moment Christine's heart did a flip but promptly stilled. It was a man's voice, but it wasn't the one she had wanted to hear.

"Yes, come in." She said pleasantly. She watched as the door opened and a blonde head peered in.

"How are you feeling mademoiselle?" Raoul asked, as he walked towards her.

"Better thank you." Christine didn't want to admit that she wanted the fellow to leave. True he was kind and rather handsome, but he couldn't hold a candle to the dark knight of the castle.

"How are you fairing otherwise?" Raoul asked, looking at Christine as if she were tonight's dinner.

"Fine." Christine was beginning to grow uncomfortable under his gaze. She wanted him to leave, but didn't know how to tell him so without being rude.

"I see you're keeping _my fiance_ occupied." A deep voice said from the doorway. Christine gave a silent sigh or relief when she saw Erik enter the room. Finally Raoul's eyes left her, and she no longer felt on display.

"Fiance?" Raoul looked as if he had just been struck across the face. Christine had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his facial expression.

"Yes, we are to be married. If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would only talk to her when there is another in the room. It isn't proper." Erik growled, causing sweat to break out across Raoul's brow.

"Yes...of course. I apologize." Raoul muttered and fled the room leaving Christine alone with Erik.

"So I see you've capture the attention of the village Casanova." Erik sneered, pacing the floor beside her bed.

"Hardly. He just came to ask me how I was fairing." Christine replied, sitting up a bit straighter. Suddenly conscious of her mussed hair and splotchy face.

"I'm sure." Erik didn't feel like arguing, but he couldn't help the anger he felt when he saw that boy talking to _his_ fiance.

"If you've come here to accuse me of something speak plainly." Christine said, feeling anger rise up within her. She didn't like the way Erik was looking at her, as if she was plotting against him.

"I accuse you of nothing dear. It isn't your fault that Raoul cannot help but to admire you." Christine felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Do not attempt to flatter me monsieur." After wanting to see Erik all day, now she wished he too would leave. She wouldn't allow him to see how self conscious she was, but his attempt at flattery was like a slap across the face. She had never been slim of figure, something which had not gone over looked when she went into town on the rare occasion to get fitted for new frocks. True that her beauty far surpassed that of most women, but this was not something Christine realized. For she only saw how much slighter most other women were.

"I do not waste my time with such things." Erik replied, and Christine believed him. He didn't seem like the type of man to play such games. He was blunt and honest. Even if it was not always what the other person wanted to hear.

"Well then, did you wish to speak with me?" Now it was Christine's turn to fix him with a stare which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Unlike most other men I do not make visits just to stare." Was he being purposely abrasive?

"Of course not. Well then, say what you will."

"I came here to ask you what your feelings towards this...engagement are." Erik prepared himself for the worst. Surely she would tell him she would rather die than marry such a monster. That she would rather become a nun than spend a life time with him.

"To be perfectly honest, I wish this hadn't been sprung upon so. We barely know each other. I know that arranged marriages are common, and that love is not common in most engagements. But this isn't fair to you either. I am sure the last thing you want is to marry some girl who is a complete wreck." Christine felt her heart sink, surely he would come up with some solution so they would not have to be married. He didn't find her attractive and he would not want to deal with her emotional ordeal after losing her parents. He must have had other plans and now he was being asked to marry some country girl who lived a sheltered life until now.

"The last thing I want to do is marry a girl who deserves much more than I could ever give her." Christine could see the pain in his eyes as he said this. He didn't think he was good enough for her.

"Monsieur, I highly doubt that you would fail to make anyone happy. Now, I would appreciate it if you would tell me how _you_ feel, not how you think I feel." Christine longed to reach out and touch his hand, to feel his touch once more.

"I am a bit older than you Christine. I have already had my chance to find love. You are still young, you could still find someone else." Why had he brought this up?

"I believe that if my parents wanted me to find someone else they would have said so. They picked you and I am sure they were not wrong in doing so." Erik couldn't believe she had just said such a thing. Did she actually believe her parents had made the right decision? That was impossible.

"I am afraid the fever has addled your mind." He said jokingly.

"Laugh if you wish, but I trust my parents judgment. I can understand if you do not wish to marry me and if that is the case please say so." Christine felt tears slip down her cheeks and turned her face so he would not see.

"I would have to be a fool to not want to marry you." Erik said gently, as he turned her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I want you to know who I really am Christine, not who your parents told you I am. We are to be married in a month. If in that time you still feel the same I will gladly marry you."

"What if you change your mind. I am not a mindless, submissive girl." Christine proudly raised her chin, causing Erik to grin slightly.

"We shall see."

XXX

"Meg! Come here right now!" Marie shrieked, causing the blonde girl to stop in her tracks.

"What in heavens name are you doing with that boy?" She asked, grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

"We were just talking mama." Meg said innocently.

"Talking! I am no fool Meg Grenier!" Meg seemed to shrink as her mother continued scolding her, warning her that good looks and false promises could cause disgrace and rather serious problems.

But Raoul was different, he had said that he loved her. That he wanted to marry her. If her mother knew that then she wouldn't be scolding her so. Her mother was just bitter, that's why she couldn't bare to see her daughter with such a young, handsome man.

"Now go be useful. Christine could use some company." Marie shooed Meg down the hall and towards Christine's room.

"Mademoiselle? It's Meg, Marie's daughter. May I come in?" She said in her kindest voice, to which her mother rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen.

"Sure." Meg walked in to find Christine sitting before a vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror as if searching for something.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Marie talks of you often." Christine said, still not looking away from the mirror.

"It's nice to meet you too Christine. I take it you are feeling better." Meg replied, watching Christine in the mirror. Once Christine saw Meg's reflection join her own she finally turned around to look at the girl.

"Much, thank you for asking." Christine immediately liked Meg, she was around Christine's age with black hair and dark brown eyes. She wasn't overly tall or too thin, she wasn't gorgeous but she wasn't unattractive either. She wore a kind smile on her face and seemed like someone who was easy to get along with.

"So mama tells me you are to marry Monsieur Deveroux...how do you feel about that?" Meg asked, not caring that she had only met the girl moments before.

"I don't mind...I just wish I knew him better. I know he is a good man, and I've never feared him. I know my parents wanted me to marry him for a reason, but I don't know him..." Christine had no qualms about opening up to her new dark haired friend and found that she was relieved that she finally had someone to open up to.

"He is rather...menacing don't you think?" Meg asked, hopping up on Christine's bed and sitting down on it.

"Yes..among other things." Christine couldn't fight the blush that settled into her cheeks and Meg smiled.

"By the way, I am very sorry about your parents." Meg said compassionately.

"Thank you. So am I, but it helps being here. Erik knew my parents well and he grieves almost as much as I, though he doesn't show it."

"Well I am glad that you two have something in common, even if it is something so heart breaking." Meg felt sorry for the girl. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose both her parents all in one night and the find out she was to marry a man that she didn't even know.

"I just want to get to know him, but it is as if he has this wall around him..."Christine had wanted to ask him many things but never had the chance. He would always end the conversation before she could bring up a different subject.

She could sense that he harbored anger right beneath the surface and did not want to push him lest she cause that anger to escape. But if he didn't open up to her soon, she would take the risk. After all, she was not easily scared and just as stubborn as he was. Her strength was returning and she was itching to explore the castle as well as get to know her dark Prince.

* * *

A/N: _Yay! We got to meet a new character! Please let me know what you think. Soon I shall be starting work on THREE new fics. Not at the same time of course. But they shall be coming soon enough. Thank you for your support kids! Once again I am still not feeling well. This chapter is disappointing but I wanted to throw in some character stuff. Another chapter shall be coming along soon enough!_  



	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _ Lack of reviews make my heart ache._

* * *

The next morning Christine woke bright and early, relieved that most of her strength had returned despite the fact that emptiness within her grew and grew. She decided today she would do some exploring to take her mind off of things as well as get to know the home that would soon be hers. 

She crept out of her room and glanced down the hall, grateful that no one was around. She knew if she headed right she would come to a staircase that would take her to the second floor. From there, there was another staircase that led to the kitchens. But if she went left what would she find?

She turned left and occasionally glanced over her shoulder, a sense of foreboding settled upon her since she left her room but she wouldn't allow it to stop her. She walked down the corridor and came to yet another staircase that led up. She quietly made her way up the steps though she stumbled once or twice since it was quite difficult to see in the darkness around her.

Finally she reached the top of the stairs and was met with a gust of icy wind. She looked around and saw that she was in yet another corridor, but this time all the windows were opened allowing for the icy air in. She looked out of one of the windows and in the dim light of dawn she could she several people moving about in the courtyard. Some were setting up carts, others were getting ready for a long day of work.

Christine realized then how blessed she was, true her parents were never wealthy but she had never had to work a day in her life and neither had her mother. They had always lived comfortably enough and if it wasn't for Erik, she might have been out of the streets begging for work after the deaths of her parents. The very thought made her shudder, though she had always lived a sheltered life, even she had seen the prostitutes which walked the filthy streets of most towns after dark.

She moved away from the window and made a right through an open doorway. She walked out a large open area, which over looked the land around the castle. She walked over to the wall and looked down, it was a rather long way down and the only thing preventing someone from a fall was this wall. She backed away and looked around, there was a small patch of earth to her left and she saw that it was used to grow some of the food for the castle, such as tomatoes and cabbage.

She continued walking to her left and came to a smaller courtyard, with a garden in the middle. It was absolutely breathtaking. For in the middle of the courtyard was the most beautiful fountain, with pink blossoms all around. She stood still, listening to the soft trickle of the water, not aware of the coldness around her.

When she started to shiver she moved her gaze away from the fountain, she spotted a large wooden door and headed towards it. It took much effort to heave the heavy wood open, but she managed and found herself in a long, dark hall. There was nothing in this hall, save for a few suits of armor and tapestries. Towards the middle of the hall there was a large fireplace, across from which was a window and a small round table.

It was then that Christine realized how empty the castle seemed to be. There were certainly more rooms than she could count, but she had yet to run into another person during her exploration of the castle. She found this odd and unnerving. It also seemed as if measures were taken to keep it as cold and dark as possible. It seemed rather foolish to Christine, but she couldn't help but feel as if the master of this castle wanted this privacy and did all he could to keep others away.

Perhaps her parents were wrong, perhaps Erik truly was as cold and dangerous as he seemed to be...

A gust of wind caused Christine to spin around only to find herself face to face with the very man who seemed as elusive as warmth in this castle.

"It isn't safe to wander deserted corridors at such an hour mademoiselle." Erik said, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes blazing with some unknown emotion.

"I doubt that the dark and cold could pose much threat since there hardly seems to be a living soul within this entire place." Christine replied, not allowing herself to be intimidated by the man before her.

"Do not be so sure." Was his cold reply. "You could have asked for a tour instead of sneaking around like a common criminal."

"I most certainly am not sneaking around. I would have asked for a tour, but since I see you about as often as I do anyone else I've had to resort to exploring on my own."

"I have other things to attend to, I should not have to worry about you getting lost and possibly hurt because you were too curious for your own good." Erik growled, advancing on her much like a predator on its prey.

"You don't seem to worry much about anyone but yourself it seems." Christine said curtly, she was growing more and more irritated with this man who seemed to be kind one moment and rude the next.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He snapped, fixing her with a cold stare.

"Do you really think this is inviting?" Christine asked gesturing to the room about her. "Your behavior, this cold and darkness. No one would want to stay here long and I believe that is exactly what you want."

"You know nothing of what I want!" He shouted, causing the window to rattle dangerously in its encasement.

"Does anyone? Do you think you allow anyone to get to know you by locking yourself away in this cold and dismal place?"

"Have you failed to notice that no one wants to get to know me? My own mother despised me, I expect no different from strangers." He countered, turning his back on her.

"Are you so blind that you fail to see the people around you who care about you, who want to know you?" Christine grabbed his arm with surprising strength, causing him to face her once more.

"I offer them protection, they treat me like a human being in exchange. It's all an act." Erik refused to look at the girl before him, she was leaving him feeling rather vulnerable and he did not like it one bit.

"You are unbelievable! Do you hear how ridiculous you sound? What could possibly lead you to believe that all people are so cruel?" Christine could not even begin to image why this man before her seemed so sure that no one wanted anyone to do with him. Sure he had a cold personality at times, but the way he had held her when she had cried when her parents had left...when her father had died... she knew there was a good heart lying underneath his indifferent attitude.

"Are you blind, you foolish child?" Erik roared, grabbing her wrists and bringing his face close to hers.

The meaning was not lost on Christine. A white porcelain mask took up the right side of his face, from forehead to lip. The expression looked cold and dangerous, so very fitting for the man in front of her. Christine angrily pushed him away.

"Do not use that as an excuse! We all wear masks, Erik. Yours is not the one you wear on your face." Erik watched as Christine walked away, not caring to go after her. He didn't feel like arguing. In time she would change her mind and beg him not to make her marry him.

XXX

Christine was absolutely livid. She paced her room, her mouth set it a grim frown as she thought about her exchange with Erik. She knew he wore a mask for a reason, no one would walk around with a mask covering half their face otherwise. But she did not believe that was what prevented people from getting to know him. True the mask was a bit shocking at first, but one quickly got used to it and learned to see past it.

It was Erik, the way he behaved and the very emotions he exuded that kept people at bay. Surely a stranger would fear his foreboding presence, but if he would only show them the kind man she knew he could be, if only he would smile every now and then..She was sure he would attract many people, both with his personality and with his dark, sensual looks. Erik was a very handsome man, despite the mask. Surely he must know this? Could he not realize how his gray green eyes seemed to pull people into their dark depths? How his strong jaw with it's slight cleft in the middle and finely chiseled cheeks, nose and forehead gave him the appearance of a Greek god. Christine had noticed how his strong muscles seemed to ripple beneath his clothes, how he gave the impression of suppressed strength and power. Everything he did was captivating, the way he moved was hypnotizing, it was graceful and precise, he moved with purpose and agility. Much like a cat, Christine thought as she continued thinking about this man who both caused her anger to boil yet also caused her to feel things she had never felt before.

And his voice. His voice made her knees go weak. Even when raised in anger his voice sounded ethereal. It was a voice belonging to an angel, though Christine doubted that angels possessed such sensuality in their voices. She had never met one with a voice such as his, and she longed to hear him speak once more. Though she knew he must be as angry as she still was.

How would they ever get to know each other or develop feelings for one another if he kept distancing himself, if they kept arguing as they did before? Christine sighed and wished that she could talk to her parents.

Tears were spilling down her cheeks before she could hold them back, the thought of her parents had turned her anger into sorrow. She missed them dearly and wished she could be with them again. To look into their eyes and feel their embrace once more. To be in their comforting presence and feel her trouble vanish as they did when she was child. She closed her eyes remembering how her mother used to tenderly brush her curly locks as a child. Elizabeth would allow Christine to sit on the large bed which she shared with Gustave, then gently run her fingers through her daughters soft hair before running the brush through it. It was such a comforting feeling, her mother brushed her hair with such love, never once pulling the brush harshly or scolding Christine for wriggling around too much.

Christine opened her eyes then, almost expecting to see her parents room; but was met with the emptiness of her own. Reality was shocking and caused her to break down in sobs once more. She felt as if her parents were just out of reach, as if she was chasing them but would never catch up. It was if her heart had been cruelly ripped out. Everything had suddenly come crashing down, shattering into tiny pieces. Pieces which Christine knew she would never be able to repair on her own.

XXX

Erik growled angrily as he paced his room like a caged tiger. His anger was still at the surface and he longed to bang on Christine's door and to shout at her, to hear her shout back. She was a wild one, that was for sure. He had never dealt with anyone who had matched his temper with one of their own. Christine was a force to be reckoned with and it had fire burning through his veins.

Half of him wanted to shout at her, while the other half wanted to pull her into his arms and feel her soft skin against his. To feel her soft curves pressed against his hard body, a body which had been deprived of loving touch or caress for far too long. But her icy blue green eyes had him longing for her touch. Her brown curls looked so soft, and he had been so tempted to run his fingers through the long tresses. Though it would be useless since the thick black leather on his hands prevented him from feeling much.

He thought of how she had raised her voice as her anger came to life. Even in anger, her voice was beautiful. In anger she was more beautiful than he thought possible. How he wanted her, how he longed to see love for him reflected in her eyes, to feel her body intertwined with his own. But such things would never come to be. She would see him for what he truly was.

A monster.

* * *

A/N: _ Ahhh! School starts tomorrow and I've deprived you for far too long! This chapter is a bit disappointing in my eyes but please let me know what you think! _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My dearest readers I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am plagued with computer problems, which are far from being fixed, but I shall do my best to update this story as well as Shadows. I hope you have not forgotten about this story and that you will continue to review.

Your humble authoress

XXX

Night fell upon the dark castle bringing with it a chill that seemed to settle in Christine's very bones. Though a fire was burning brightly in her room it did little to warm her. A feeling of despair had long since taken hold of her and she felt as if she were standing at the bottom of a dark well and the harder she clawed at the slippery walls trying to get free the more distant her escape became.

Frustration began to replace her misery and she longed to break free of the room that confined her. But that went with the risk of running into Erik and she wasn't sure she had the energy to argue with him once more. There was no one to talk to and she began to long for Meg's company. Though she had only met the girl recently she had felt as if she could truly talk to the girl.

After walking to her door and back again at least five times Christine mustered her courage and left her room, silently closing the door behind her. Though she had no idea where in the castle Erik was nor where his chambers were she was on guard lest he stumble upon her unexpectedly. She made a right down the long corridor and crept down the staircase, passing a large wooden door she continued downwards. Finally she heard the clattering of pots and chattering voices and knew she was in the right place.

The warmth of the kitchen immediately enveloped her and Christine could do little to stop the smile, which played upon her lips. Everyone stopped talking once she entered, shocked that this new lady would come down here.

"I reckon yer lost." A harsh voice boomed, causing Christine to jump. A tall, rotund man glared down at her, his bristly mustache highlighting his frown.

"Actually I was looking for Meg, Meg Grenier." Christine said with a smile, though inside she was taken aback, not used to such behavior. "I'm Christine Daae by the way." She said giving a small curtsy.

"I apologize miss, tis not often we git visitors down 'ere." The man replied, his voice surprisingly kind. "I am Gaston, the head chef. These are Cassie, Sarah, Ursula and Tom." Gaston said, pointing to the four other people around the kitchen. They all smiled at Christine and murmmered a hello.

"If yer wantin' to find miss Meg, she'll not be here." Cassie said, shaking her dishwater blonde head. She looked to be Christine's age and her warm brown eyes seemed kind enough.

"Do you know where I might find her?" Christine asked approaching the shorter and much thinner girl.

"In the barn to be sure miss." That said Cassie turned back to scrubbing the dishes. With a word of thanks Christine left the warmth of the kitchen.

Christine knew she shouldn't leave the castle, that Erik would be livid if he caught her. But her frustration with the man propelled her to do what she knew she should not. But the kitchen had a convenient door that led out onto the grounds, surely she could escape unnoticed. As soon as the cold night air hit her, Christine cursed herself for being such a fool, when she left her room she should have grabbed a cloak. But since she didn't think she would be leaving the castle she hadn't done so.

Now she regretted the choice, as she walked across the dark courtyard towards the barn. She could see a light glowing inside and smiled at the thought of talking to Meg. She heard hushed voices and was puzzled but it did not stop her from entering. She looked around and only saw bales of hay. Stopping she listened and discerned where the hushed voices seemed to be coming from. Walking around a bale of hay two gasps were heard as well as a very masculine chuckle.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize…good lord." Christine muttered, as Meg pushed Raoul off of her and struggled to pull her chemise over her body.

"Christine, I would appreciate it if you did not mention this to my mother." Meg said calmy, pulling her plain frock over her head. Christine was amazed that Meg could be so calm when caught in such a clandestine act. Surely this was not right. Meg seemed like such a good person, yet here she was making love to a man who was not her husband.

The look on Christine's face made Raoul laugh once more. "I plan on asking for Meg's hand in marriage. Never fear little one, I would not dishonor so fine a lass."

Christine had to bite her tongue to stop the words 'You already have,' from escaping. Once Raoul and Meg were dressed once more, Meg followed Christine out of the barn.

"We've been secretly seeing each other for years. Mother doesn't approve, not yet anyway. But I love him Christine, I truly do and I know he loves me." Meg gripped Christine's hands in hers as they stood in the dark courtyard.

"I believe you Meg, but your behavior has surely been noticed by others. You do not want to ruin your reputation in such a manner dear. I hope he asks for your hand soon, because I wouldn't want people to speak cruelly of you." Christine embraced the other girl and then they continued walking back towards the castle. They entered through the kitchen and Christine followed Meg to her room. Though it was no where near as grand as Christine's, it was much larger and warmer than those in the servants quarters.

Marie was special to Erik, though he would never admit it, so he permitted her and her daughter to live on the second floor, apart from the rest of the household help. Though Meg was a beautiful girl, she was not vain nor did she care for materialistic possessions, something Christine had gathered right away. She dressed simply, yet still managed to look beautiful. Her room was warm and sparely decorated. A crucifix and a few sconces were the sole items, which hung on her white washed walls.

Christine was relieved to find that her friend had faith, even if her affair with Raoul was what most would consider to be sin. But it was hard to hold that against Meg, she was far too kind and modest for that.

Meg offered Christine a simple chair to sit on, and together they sat before the fire in companionable silence. Christine was glad to be in the company of Meg, for when she was alone her thoughts strayed towards her parents and despair gripped her heart once more.

"I heard you had an argument with the Monsieur Deveroux." Meg said, turning her head to look at Christine. Despite the anger she still harbored over the event Christine smiled and nodded.

"You do realize that no one dares to stand up to him don't you?" Meg asked.

"Really? How can anyone resist? He is absolutely infuriating!" Christine couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she sat with Meg besides the fire.

"Well not many know him well enough to pass judgment on his character." Christine considered this and realized that Meg was right. Erik kept himself guarded from others which served to keep him a lonely and miserable man. Many would think him cold, but if they never knew him they could never think any worse of him than that.

The two friends spent another half an hour chatting away before Christine realized how late it was. Saying a swift goodnight to Meg she left the girls room and hastily made her way back to her own. The door insight Christine sped towards it, but not before a dark shadow passed before her. She immediately stopped in her tracks bracing herself for what she knew was about to happen.

* * *

A/N: _I am back! I was having computer problems (which I am so very angry about)which are now resolved for the time being. I promise to update as much as possible now that I have my laptop back! Please let me know what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _I would like to thank all of those who reviewed on my last chapter. Many of you got ahead of yourselves and automatically assumed that it is Erik who is the dark shadows. You silly things! You will just have to read and find out._

_Thank you all for your reviews. I used to answer them all before the beginning of a chapter, but will no longer do that due to the rules of this site. Though for those reviews which I find need to be answered for all, I shall answer them here. Thank you all for your reviews, and just because I no longer reply here do not think they mean any less to me. If it weren't for you guys and your reviews I wouldn't bother updating. _

_Your humble authoress,_

_JLB _

* * *

"Good evening miss, I see that you are already sneaking out to meet a lover." Erik calmly stated while walking towards Christine while she mentally prepared herself for a confrontation. 

"Well aren't we quick to jump to conclusions. I am deeply flattered that you think so little of me." Christine knew that by fueling his fire with her words, she was engaging a lengthy argument. But she found that she did not care. She needed the release arguing with this man would give her, her own anger bubbled below the surface and her misery only added to the turmoil boiling inside. If he wanted to engage in verbal warfare she would make sure he would think better of it next time.

"I do not jump to conclusions. I merely place the facts together to make a logical conclusion. As to thinking little of you, I only return the favor you have obviously bestowed upon me." If his yelling earlier unnerved her, his cool demeanor now was enough to make the hair on the back of her neck raise. It was rather unsettling in a man who was obviously powerful, yet he was speaking to her as if telling her of the weather.

"Just because I left my room and am now returning does not mean I am meeting a lover. I am not some common harlot, and I would appreciate you not treating me as one. I have bestowed nothing upon you, I stay out of your way because when we do meet it is always like this. You accusing me, and I being innocent. It is rather irritating to be kept prisoner in one's room because leaving it means you're a criminal or engaged in scandalous behavior." Erik had long since moved himself to block her door to prevent her from walking away from him and this argument. But Christine wasn't one to back off and had instead moved to stand before him, daring him to move.

"You are free to go and do as you please." Was Erik's simple reply.

"Oh, am I? I think not, for the last two times I have left my room you have confronted me as if I was guilty of something. I've no friends. I had none besides my parents and now they are gone. I cannot sit still without them entering my mind. I just want to speak to someone to take my mind off of this. Since you do not seem interested in befriending me I went in search of Meg. Is that such a crime? Wanting a friend? Wanting company when one is lonely and thoughts plague ones mind?" The urge to reach up and shake Erik, or to slap him to his senses was overwhelming. How could someone change so suddenly? How could they go from being kind and understanding to indifferent and abrasive? She couldn't understand it. Or was it simply because he didn't want to marry her? Did he want to scare her off so the thought of marrying him was appalling and he would then be free of her? The thought hit her mind and heart like a bolt of lightening. She raised her eyes to his and felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment and sadness.

"I see. I don't know why it took me so long to realize what this is all about." She tried to push past him and disappear into her room, but he was much larger and stronger than her and it took little to no effort to prevent her from passing.

"What's this nonsense!" He growled trying to still her movements.

"Let me go! Let me go you cruel man!" Erik was surprised how much strength Christine suddenly had. It was as if she was possessed with some beast.

"Bloody hell! Are you mad? What the devil is wrong with you Christine?" She had taken to beating his chest with her hands, hands which he now calmed by placing his much larger ones over them. She stopped trying to fight him off and looked back up at his face.

Calm once more she began to explain. "I know that marrying a penniless girl who has just lost her parents, parents she was dependent on is not something a man would want. But when you pair that with the fact that she is not a beauty nor ladylike in figure or manner surely that would cause any man to do what he can to make the girl hate him. For if she hates him she would rather do anything than marry him. I just wish you would have told me, instead of stringing me along like this." Christine's words gave her the impression of being as relaxed as can be, when inside her heart was slowly, agonizingly breaking all over again. But a heart wrenching sob showed the true turmoil inside.

"Come, we're going for a walk." Erik grasped Christine's hand in his own and practically dragged her up a flight of steps, down a corridor and out onto a large open courtyard over looking a large body of water. He led her to a bench and sat her down.

"Listen to me Christine, though you are penniless I could care less. I have more than enough money and gaining more would be useless to me. You were dependent on your parents, but how could you not be? You had no friends according to what you say, and you knew nothing of the world. In fact that still seems to be the case. Most women are dependent on another, women do not have them means to make a life of their own, very few do without the help of another. You will always be dependent on someone, but just how much you cling to another is a choice of your own. As for beauty, true beauty lies within the heart. That is the only beauty that matters and few people possess it. But the sad truth is that most people will only ever see or care about what is skin deep. I am a man Christine, and as a man I crave and admire the beauty women have on the outside." At this Christine scoffed while rolling her eyes, "typical" she muttered under her breath.

Erik continued. "A man who would not want to marry you is a fool. Not only do you obviously carry a beautiful heart within you, but you have a beauty which would leave any man breathless at the first sight of you. I have never been one to fill a woman's ears with lies, and I do not do this now. I am truthful and to the point, if I thought you anything less than beautiful I would tell you so. Now, as for the ladylike figure and manner, who is to say what is a ladylike figure? You have said that you have not seen much of the world or of its people. Yet how quick you are to judge yourself and say you do not have a womanly figure. I for one do not find a woman lacking curves attractive. You most certainly are not lacking and that only adds to your beauty Christine, it does not take away from it. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met or had the pleasure of talking to and arguing with. Not many people, man or woman would stand up to me as you do, and not many would be able to carry on an argument for so long. I admire you, and if I seem to be pushing you away I do apologize. It is not in my nature to be kind. The world and it's cruelties have hardened my heart. That is not excuse but that is the only explanation I can offer you. You have nothing to do with my behavior so do not think for one minute that you aren't good enough or are not deserving, for it is I who does not deserve you. And in pushing you away I do this to punish myself." This long speech left Erik feeling drained and vulnerable, he turned his back on her and stared out at the long river which flowed past the castle. How he wished that river would carry him away, would carry him far away where his imperfections would no longer matter, where he would not crave what he could never have. A place where he could forget.

"You think me beautiful?" Christine asked quietly, so softly it was a whisper on the wind.

"I do."

"No one besides my parents have even called me beautiful. I never even believed myself pretty." Could it be? Could this man truly find her beautiful? He had just said he would not lie to her, but how could it be that she, so simple a girl would be considered beautiful by such a man?

"If I could make you see what is so obviously there I would. But I do not have the power to do so. I can only tell you what I see." Though they were a few feet apart Erik could feel her presence so strongly, it was overpowering.

"I want to get to know you, but I do not know how to do so if you keep yourself blocked-"

"Christine would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I-I would love to." They made plans to meet by the bank of the river and have a picnic. Christine hoped this would be the beginning of getting to know this man. This man who was so much more than met the eye.

XXX

Later that night Christine stood before her mirror, curiously taking in the sight of her face and body. She turned this way and that poking her belly and hips, the outlines of which could be seen through her chemise. Her breasts were fitting of her frame, not too large but not small. Her neck was not long, nor was it short. Her legs were long, with strong thighs and calves. Her arms were strong and slightly plump and her hands were in her eyes large for a woman, with long, chubby fingers. Though Erik had said she was beautiful she still couldn't see it. Her eyes were the only feature Christine had ever believe to be beautiful. The color could not be defined, for they were many colors at the same time. Her hair was the only other attractive thing in her eyes, with shimmering waves cascading down her back the color of the finest, milkiest chocolate.

Though she searched her reflection for something that would prove her beauty, she found nothing. But if only she had looked within, she would find the proof that she had been seeking all along.

XXX

"Wake up Miss or you'll be late for lunch." The sound of Marie's voice broke through the haze of sleep, Christine opened her eyes to the bright light of day filtering through her open windows.

"Marie, what time is it?" Christine asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Just past 11 Miss Christine." Marie replied, holding out a robe to the sleepy girl.

"Are you certain? How could I have slept so late?" Christine stumbled out of bed and allowed Marie to help her with her robe.

"You've had a trying week, if you weren't tired that would be most abnormal." Christine smiled at the older woman and accepted the tea which was handed to her. Then began the process of dressing. Marie helped her on with the corset and laced it more tightly than Christine was comfortable with, but she didn't complain. Marie had selected a light green gown for her, with sleeves that went a bit past the elbow, and had simple lace around the sleeves and neckline which was low enough to show the swell of her breasts.

After dressing Marie arranged Christine's hair in a simple bun at the back of her head, with loose curls framing her face. Satisfied with the way Christine looked Marie told Christine to meet the master in the entrance hall. Christine thanked her for all her help and Marie embraced the girl. For the first time in days she felt the comfort she had been seeking. The feeling of being wrapped in comfort and peace.

Once Marie had left her Christine glanced in the mirror. Marie had truly done wonders, her hair framed her face perfectly and wasn't flat like it often was. Her dress set off the color of her eyes and complimented her skin. Though the corset was laced so tight that Christine could scarcely breathe, the effect was pleasing to Christine's eye. Realizing she was probably keeping Erik waiting she swiftly left her room.

XXX

Erik tapped his foot impatiently, he had been waiting in the shadows of the entrance hall for nearly fifteen minutes and still, Christine had not arrived. "Dammit." He muttered under his breath. Of course she wouldn't be there, why should she be? She would rather spend time chattering on with that Meg than eat lunch with him. He was about to leave his hiding place when the sound of hurried steps stopped him.

He saw Christine walk past him and stop near the front doors. She looked around but did not see him, when she turned to face the doors Erik left his hiding spot and walked over to her.

"Good day mademoiselle." He said, coming to stand beside her. Christine smiled at him and took the arm he offered her.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked making conversation as they left through the front doors.

"Fine thank you. Where are we going?" Christine asked this as they walked on a path leading towards the courtyard.

"For lunch, I told you this." Erik was acting as if she should know exactly where they were going. A carriage stood on the cobble stone path and Erik motioned towards it.

"We shall be gone most of the day I expect." Erik helped her in the carriage and got in after her. With a rap of his gloved knuckle on the roof, the carriage lurched forward and they took off into foggy morning.

XXX

"I had no idea how close to the ocean we are." Christine said in amazement as she watched the waves roll in. Erik had taken her to a restaurant which was on the shore, it was a small place but elegant all the same. Most of the things on the menu were foreign to Christine and she had Erik order for her. He made a good choice and she savored the rich food.

"What do you do?" Christine asked while they ate their meals.

"I do many things." Erik's replies were all the same, simple with no detail or explanation which made it extremely difficult to carry on a conversation. But Christine tried none the less and eventually Erik opened up a bit.

"What sort of things do you take interest in during your spare time?" Christine hoped that maybe this was a subject he wouldn't mind and was shocked when he gave her a substantial answer.

"I compose music when I can. I have always had a love for music, in fact it is my only love." The last part he said quietly, sadly and it touched Christine's heart. "It has been the only thing that has never changed. It is always there and I can control it and bend it to my will. It consoles me when life troubles me and through it I can release the anger and other frustrations I battle with." Erik spoke with such admiration, as if he were telling her of the most amazing thing in the world.

"I've never heard someone speak of anything in the way you speak of music." Christine was amazed that this man, this dangerous and strong man could speak so tenderly about something void of life.

"Well not many people can understand the relationship I have with music. Do you play the piano? Sing? Any sort of musical interest?" Now the conversation was turned on Christine and she was afraid Erik would be disappointed with her lack of knowledge on the subject.

"I used to sing with my father, in fact we sang often. Though I do not play the piano nor could I ever attempt to compose anything. But I do love music, I just get such a peaceful feeling every time I sing." A real smile, a smile which showed in her sparking eyes lit Christine's face for the first time since the night her parents died. She remembered how her father would play the violin and she would sing along. Her father always praised her and encouraged her to continue singing, Christine loved this and always believe that one day she could be as talented with her singing as he father was with his violin. But now her father was dead and so was her dream.

"You should sing for me sometime." Erik said, happy that she shared his love for singing. Though he would never admit his own love for singing nor how pleasing his voice was.

"I-You flatter me sir, but I would not torture you with such an untrained voice such as my own." Christine averted the eyes, regretting her choice of conversation topic.

"Nonsense, I heard you singing as a girl. Your voice was beautiful. I doubt that has changed." Erik wondered why Christine was hesitant about singing. Why should she be shy when she was obviously talented?

"It is getting late sir, shouldn't we be heading back?" Christine gazed out the window, the sun was lower in the sky and shadows lingered around the outside of the building.

"Your attempt to change the subject is useless. Tell me why you do not wish to sing nor discuss it." Erik's voice had taken on an air of authority and Christine felt it would be better to answer than to get him angry with her.

"Sir-"

"Dammit, call me Erik will you."

"Erik, you must understand; I sang with my father. He was the one who gave me my love for music. It was something special we shared, but he is gone. I cannot imagine singing with out him being by my side." A single tear slipped down Christine's cheek and she hoped Erik would drop the subject before she was a sobbing mess.

"That is utterly ridiculous. Don't you think your father would want you to continue singing? He gave that gift to you for you to use it and appreciate it. Not to let it whither away in hiding." Erik threw his napkin on the table and as well as the money for their meal. He rose from the table and Christine followed suit. They walked out the doors, with the waiter running after them.

"Sir! Mademoiselle! You forgot your coats!" The thin man caught up with them, his brow glistening with sweat. Erik grabbed the coats from the mans hands and they hurried on.

"Erik, what is the matter? Why are you so upset? It is my decision not to sing, it doesn't affect you!" Erik turned around so suddenly Christine nearly ran into him.

"I am upset because not only are you depriving those around you, but you are depriving yourself. Did you not say that you felt at peace when you sang? It makes no sense to me why someone would give some thing up which clearly makes them very happy. I understand singing is something you did only with your father. It was something special you shared. So instead of thinking you are somehow betraying your father by singing, think of how happy he would be to hear you and remember how happy you two were together." Erik had continued walking and hastily helped her into the carriage.

Neither spoke on the way back, Christine sat thinking on what Erik had said and Erik sat still not understanding why Christine would stop singing when it was something she enjoyed. Something she needed, he knew how soothing and healing music could be and he wanted Christine to feel that. To pour all her emotion and feeling into something beautiful.

XXX

They arrived back at the castle just as the sun was setting and Erik led them back inside. He walked her back to the door of her room and before she entered he stopped her.

"You will sing for me, not because I am asking you to but because in time you will see just how much you need music. When you do I expect a private performance." Erik left her standing outside her door staring at the place he had stood moments before.

When she finally did enter her room she found it was not empty. Meg was sitting on her bed apparently waiting for her.

"Finally! Where did you go? All the way to Spain? Good heavens!" Meg jumped off the bed and approached Christine.

"Is something the matter?" Christine asked, worried about her friend.

"Yes, well no-I don't know. Christine, Raoul is going to ask for my hand in marriage tonight. He is probably talking to my mother right now. Oh Christine, what if she says no?" Meg looks absolutely distraught and Christine felt her friends anxiety.

"She won't say no, she will see how he loves you and how you love him." Christine smiled kindly at her friend, hoping that everything would go all right.

"Meg, you do realize you are going to get married right?" Christine asked as if the realization had not hit Meg.

"I know! I am terribly anxious. What if I am not a good wife?" Meg was frowning once more, and for the second time that night Christine regretted what she had said.

"Don't be silly. You will be an excellent wife. Now stop worrying." Christine didn't want to talk about marriage when her own was up in the air. Erik was upset with her for her choice not to sing. What if he couldn't get past her flaws? Why was she so worried if this man couldn't accept her?

"So how was lunch?" Meg asked, wanting to turn the conversation away from her.

"Fine." 'Wonderful, exactly what I want to talk about.' Christine thought bitterly. She wasn't ready to face what Erik had said to her.

"Fine? Do he woo you and serenade you?" Meg wasn't going to drop the subject till she got the details she craved.

"Yes fine. We ate, we talked and we came back. He has no need to 'woo' me nor to serenade me. If we are to be married, it is for convenience. I see that now." Christine sighed, and removed her coat setting it on a chair by the fire.

"Convenience? What about love?" Meg couldn't imagine marrying someone who she didn't love with her whole heart.

"Love? Who could love me Meg? I am simple, I have no money and nothing to offer anyone. If Erik agrees to this marriage, it is only because he would not turn me out." Christine sank onto the bed where Meg had been sitting earlier.

"Now who is being silly? You have many things to offer a man Christine. You are kind, loving, beautiful and intelligent. If Erik wants to marry you it is for no other reason than that. Have you never known what it is like, to be with someone and feel all your problems vanish? To feel your heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly?" Meg sat beside Christine on the bed, shocked that this girl didn't realize all that she to offer nor what it was like to feel love.

"I am none of those things. I am the same as everyone else. I have never known any love besides the love of my parents. I have never known a man, at least not as a friend. It was always my parents and I." Christine thought back to the months before her parents died. She knew she was of the age when most women were getting married. She had mentioned it to her mother, who had told her not to worry about it. So Christine had forgotten all about it.

"You are pure Christine. That is a gift in itself. I am sure the man who will come to love you will adore you." Meg embraced her friend, hoping the reassure her.

"Meg, if it weren't for you I am sure I would be almost absolutely miserable here." Christine meant it, there was no one else within the cold walls of the castle who she could confide in and speak to as an equal. Meg was a blessing, someone to keep her mind off of her troubles and to reassure her when she felt sad.

"Well I should be heading back. I wonder what mother has said." Meg smiled, anxiety seemed to seize her and she was suddenly in a hurry to leave. Christine bade her goodnight and watched her friend leave, closing the door behind her.

XXX

Christine would realize how much she missed singing and how much it was a part of her, Erik would make sure of that and he set his plans in action that night. Sitting before the grand piano, Erik ran his fingers along the ivory keys playing a simple tune while mulling over what song would capture Christine's attention.

With a satisfied smirk he began to play a song which caressed ones ear and seemed to pull at their very soul. The sound of the piano alone was enough to cause Christine to glance curiously at he door, wondering if she dared to explore the now dark corridors. But when a deep, silky yet so dark voice melded with the notes of the piano, Christine could not stop her feet from carrying her out her door and towards the music.

* * *

A/N: _Cliffie! Let me know what you think! Maybe I update today or maybe I hold out and update tomorrow. That is up to your my lovely readers! _


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _So before I began writing this chappie I began the harrowing task of cleaning my room. I thought to myself, well I want my room to be clean for my birthday(this Thursday) so let me clean it up. Well, me being the way I am that means reorganizing the whole damn room so of course now there is crap everywhere. So I abandoned that task for now to write! Please let me know what you think!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate your comments more than you know! Thanks to all of you and I send you lots of love and happiness this Valentines day. Hopefully you're not single like me and have a special honey to spend it with ;)_

_Your humble authoress,_

_JLB_

_Principa: I was laughing all throughout your review. Erik is a bit insensitive, that I will admit. I hope that you do continue reading, even if you do think Erik is a chauvinist bastard._

_And a thank you to erik'sangel527,'ello ya'll who had if I am correct just started reading my fics. To all my other loyal readers I love you and thank you for staying throughout the ride with your feedback. You all know who you are!  
_

* * *

Christine stood to the side of a large doorway, listening to the most ethereal music she had ever heard. Her heart was pounding beneath her breast, and her breaths came out in puffs. She cursed the corset she was wearing, and wished she had told Marie to loosen it before. She tried in vain not to focus on how hard it was becoming to breathe, she tried to focus on the beautiful music, to lose herself in it. Her throat began to burn and she began to gasp for breath, and even as her world went black the music still played. 

XXX

"Thank you Mother!" Meg squealed throwing herself into her mothers arms. Tears of joy pooled in her eyes as she turned to look at Raoul...her fiancee. She could see the love she had for him reflected in his blue eyes. She couldn't believe how blessed she was to have this man in her life. He loved her, truly loved her and now they were going to be married. She had never been happier.

Raoul stayed for a dinner and when he left Meg turned to talk her mother. "Thank you so much for accepting him mama. I love him so much."

"I know you do Meg, and I see now how much he loves you. You two shall lead a happy, full life together." Mother embraced daughter and for the first time since she began seeing Raoul she felt at peace, her mother had accepted him and they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.

"I wish Christine and Erik could feel what Raoul and I feel for each other." Meg said while her mother poured them both a cup of tea. She thought back to earlier that day; before Christine had entered the room she had heard Erik's muffled voice but couldn't make out what he said. Whatever it was it must have upset Christine, for when she entered the room she had looked rather distraught. Meg had believed that perhaps Erik and Christine would somehow, magically fall in love. But it seemed to be the opposite.

"Does Christine tell you how she feels about him?" Marie asked her daughter. Perhaps there was some hope yet. Perhaps Christine could come to love the man that so many feared.

"I believe she enjoys his company, but doesn't believe he enjoys hers. I think she would gladly marry him, but believes he does not wish to marry her. She doesn't think herself attractive or ladylike enough for a man to want to marry her." Meg said sadly. If only she could show Christine just how beautiful she truly was. But Meg knew that was beyond her, if Christine was to see the beauty she possessed she would have to find it within herself.

"Lord knows that Erik is difficult to get along with, let alone converse with. Yet Christine has managed to engage him in conversation. Though I fear they have argued more then they exchange a friendly words. Christine doesn't think herself beautiful because she does not know what true beauty is. She lived a life away from society, but time will reveal all she has to offer." Marie knew that if Erik was to develop a relationship with Christine he would have to open up to the girl, to confide in her and trust her. If she could get past the icy barriers she would find an amazing man. A man any deserving woman would be proud to know.

"If only they would allow themselves to get to know each other. They would be able to get past the obstacles that keep them apart." Meg was a romantic at heart, she believed that love could change anything, that two people could come together and make a beautiful life together if only they loved each other enough.

"Erik isn't one to let anyone get to know him. That is the problem. How he can expect her to come to love him if he does not let her in is beyond me. But time will reveal what is meant to be, we can only sit back and watch as it unravels. Perhaps fuel the flames a little, but other than that we are powerless to make either feel what they will not."

"But if they cannot learn to love each other they will surely remain alone." Meg knew that unfortunately that was the case. Christine was penniless and had no where to go. If she did not marry Erik she would not have any other suitors even if she was beautiful. If there was any other chance of marriage for her, she would be living her life raising pigs and that was not the sort of life Christine deserved to live. Erik on the other hand would remain locked away in his castle, alone and silent as usual. Even if he kept others at bay, everyone knew he was lonely. That he longed for human companionship. And he did. Erik longed for the companionship of a woman who could look upon him and see past the mask and still love him with her whole heart. A woman that would accept all his flaws and still desire him as much as he would desire her. He would give all he could to make her happy if only she would love him.

But love was not to be expected when one was not complete, when one was marked with darkness, darkness that permeated every part of their being. It seemed no matter what he did or where he went, his demons always found him. At times he was tempted to throw himself from the highest tower of his castle, to feel for a fleeting moment freedom from all that had haunted him his entire life. Was there no cure to this misery? Was there no one who could come and give him the love he had been denied so long? To come and heal his wounded heart and make it new again? Why must he long for something he could never have? Was he to die alone, never knowing the loving touch of another, the feeling of being completely whole?

"You are only truly alone when those around you no longer care. Neither will ever face that fate."

XXX

Erik smirked as he watched Christine's reflection in a full length mirror he had placed across the room from him. He was able to watch her without her being spotted himself. She hid beside the door, her face flushed and her expression that of anxiety. She seemed to be slowly sinking down the hall and he thought he had truly moved her with his music, any moment now she would call out to him telling him she had succumbed to his music.

But she didn't call out to him, she made no noise as she continued to slide down the wall. He had not expected such a reaction but thought that perhaps she wanted to sit and listen to the music unnoticed. Perhaps she was not ready to give into the sweet escape music would give her. He kept a wary eye on the mirror, something was not right; Erik could feel that with every particle of his body. When he could no longer bare to sit and wait for some movement which would never come from the girls body. He flung himself from the piano bench, panic seizing him. It seemed he could not reach her fast enough but he finally reached her and dropped down onto the floor beside her, pressing two fingers against her throat where he felt the faint flutter of her pulse. He hastily picked her up and carried her to the nearest room and set her down on the bed. Her skin was growing pale and her body cold. His mind was reeling what had caused her to faint away like that? He gazed down at her, searching for some sign of what was wrong. He noticed that despite how lifeless her body was she was still beautiful. Even in such a situation he couldn't help his eyes from wandering and they landed on the swell of her breasts which was accentuated by the corset she was wearing. The corset which was surely laced tightly to hold her torso in a hourglass shape, squeezing her ribs till it was most certainly difficult to breathe.

Sudden realization tends to hit us like a splash of ice cold water and leaves one in shocked silence. We try to move, but we stand frozen in the moment, wondering just how to proceed.

"MARIE!" He shouted her name, willing the woman to magically appear. He waited as long as he could, and when she didn't come he took matters into his own hands. With a swift movement her dress was ripped open. He reached behind her, trying to undo the laces of her corset but he couldn't see what he was doing. Growing anxious he reached for a penknife in the bedside table and ran the blade through the laces. The corset immediately loosened and he tugged it off Christine's limp body.

Christine's chest suddenly rose and a shuddering gasp was heard. Erik sent up a quiet prayer of thanks to the heavens as he watched color return to Christine's cheeks. He felt her neck again and her pulse throbbed there, strong and steady. He watched the frown which settled in her brow before reaching her pink lips. Then her eyes opened, and she looked around apparently confused, but when her eyes landed on Erik's face a small smile graced her lips and lit her eyes. Erik couldn't fight the own smile he felt creasing his own, otherwise frowning mouth.

"Why did the music stop? It was so beautiful..."Christine couldn't remember getting into the bed she was now sitting in, nor could she remember sinking down onto the cold, hard floor. But what she could remember was the dark, mysterious tune which had drawn her from her room, seemingly pulling her towards it and the almost angelic voice which was raised in song. But surely angels did not possess such seductive tones in their voice. Color crept back into her cheeks as she remembered how she had felt as she had wandered toward the music, it was as if the music itself flowed into her body and took control.

Erik's voice broke into her thoughts. "What music Christine?" He asked, looking at her as if she had a nightmare, with a concerned frown.

"There was music...I left my room and followed it, I wanted to see where it was coming from." But what had happened, why was she now in a bed in a room which was not her own. "Where am I?" She asked, curiously looking around the dark room.

"You are safe in my room." Erik replied moving away from her for he had realized how dangerously close his face had been to hers. How his body nearly touched her as he hovered over her in his concern. "As for why you are here, you collapsed in the hall. Your corset was laced too tightly and lack of oxygen caused you to faint. I apologize for tearing your dress and ruining your corset, but it was necessary. I can provide new garments for you." It was then that Christine noticed she was only in her chemise and immediately raised the covers to her chin, her cheeks flaming red.

"I-thank you." Christine whispered, not looking at Erik for she was suddenly rather embarrassed. She hoped that Erik had not found himself disgusted as he had to remove her gown and corset from her body. She can only imagine his look of revulsion as her body swelled as the corset was removed. She wanted to crawl under the covers and die, for the thought of him seeing her clad in barely anything was completely horrifying to her.

"You've no need to apologize. Are you feeling all right, do you need anything?" Erik inquired, fighting to keep any emotion to enter his voice.

"I feel fine. I've no need of anything, only promise me not to leave as you will surely do any moment now." Christine was surprised at her own words and waited for Erik's reaction.

"Do not presume to know how I act or why I act mademoiselle fortune teller." This was said lightly, but there was a firm undertone and they both knew Erik was serious.

"All the same, I can only gather from how you behave that you are not comfortable in my company." Christine found herself speaking openly with this man, tired of avoiding the subject she faced it head on. Before Erik could even reply she continued. "Erik, close to a week has passed and during that time I am sure you have been able to see what life with me would be like. I cannot go day to day driving myself mad, trying to figure out what you are thinking or what you are feeling. I want to talk about this marriage Erik." Christine would have mustered the strength to get out of bed and walk over him to face him, but lack of appropriate clothing prevented him from doing so.

"Christine, I am not comfortable in anyones company. That is the way I am, though no one has ever been particularly comfortable in my company either. I enjoy talking to you, it is the highlight of my monotonous days and the thought of you not being around to exchange a word or two with is a sad one indeed. Life with you would be a life like one I have never known and cannot begin to imagine. You are an amazing woman and living with you is a gift, not a curse. This marriage sits looming ahead and each days seems to fly by bringing it closer and closer. I want to show you all that I can offer you Christine, I truly do. But I fear you shall be sorely disappointed, you deserve a life of happiness in the light. A life with me would be dark and empty. I wish it weren't so, I wish I was the prince you deserve who could whisk you away to a beautiful palace and promise you a life of love and security-

"..Erik-"

"Please, allow me to finish. I have never allowed myself to believe that one day a woman would come along and learn to love me and accept me. For that would be a miracle in itself. I have never tortured myself with being in the company of women other than Marie and her daughter Meg. And to have you here now, with the thought of wedding you is almost more than I can bare. It is a wish, long since denied and one which I would never ask of anyone. I want to earn your love, but how can I win something which I do not deserve?" Erik said all of this while maintaining a calm expression though his voice had grown thick and Christine knew this was a difficult subject for him.

"What makes you so sure that you are not deserving of love? You are no less human than I and even if you were it should make no difference. We all need love Erik, and despite what one may say we all want it. Why would I want a man with dashing good looks with a shining palace when I have a handsome man before me who lives in a castle which could bloom into life if only one would take the time to take care of it. I never believed I would be in the position I am now, with both my parents gone with plans to marry a man I am barely beginning to know. Erik, you have so much to offer I see that every time I look into your eyes. All I want is for you to open up to me, to trust me enough to speak freely with me."

"Christine, I-"

"Allow me to finish." She said with a smile and continued. "Did you not tell me that true beauty lies within the heart? I have never and will never care for a man with a handsome face who possesses a black heart. Erik, you are a good man even if you do not want people to see that. I do not love you, for I haven't had the pleasure of knowing you well enough to develop such feelings. But I do care for you, and I do not want to leave you or this castle. I feel at home here, and I feel at home with you."

Erik said nothing, clearly waiting to see if she would go on. Christine smiled and said,"You may speak now."

"I want to open up to you, to tell you all the things I keep locked away inside but I fear you shall not like what I have to tell you. I did say that true beauty is found within but there is no more beauty within me than there is on the outside. I will not deny that I care for you as well, for I do. But I do not deserve love, I am not as other people are and I never have been. I do not have the same ability to make friends, instead I endlessly make enemies. But I am glad that you feel at home here and I hope that that will remain the case. I just do not know how to show you what sort of man I am without scaring you off."

"Well then it is lucky for you I do not scare easy."

"We'll see Christine, we'll see."

XXX

Later that night Erik had dinner sent up to his room, he insisted that they eat before he told her anything of his past. Once they were done eating Erik gathered their plates and left to return them to the kitchen. Christine waited for him to come back, wanting to know what he had kept inside for so long. But a full belly tends to make a person sleepy and Christine was no exception, and before long she soon had trouble keeping her eyes open. She wanted Erik to come back and talk to her, to get to know this man, this enigma. But sleep was like a lover, tempting and alluring and Christine found herself succumbing to it's warm embrace.

* * *

A/N: _Please R&R! Lots of love to you all! _

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _I am so glad that I haven't had high expectations for my birthday since I turned 15. This year, I am sick with a stomach bug which means no eating out, no cake, and no going anywhere because I'll have to run to the nearest bathroom. But I still have high spirits(amazingly) and I am just glad that I am still alive to make it to this birthday. Not many people do. But if any of you want to make me feel better you can leave me lots of lovely reviews! I love you all, and happy birthday to you all as well for this chapter is my gift to you._

_My keyboard is rather screwy at the moment. I am using a laptop and apparently those keys do not snap back on if they fall off. So my P key is now gone and my enter key is being stubborn and needs to be hit a few times before it works. I have been sick for the five days since my birthday, today is the sixth day and I hoping that I will feel well again soon. I also wanted to let you wonderful people know that I have a new story coming up. But it is at the moment lacking a name. As soon as I've dished out a few chapters I will put it up. I do hope you will all check it out.  
_

_**In case I have failed to do so before, I will not take this moment for this disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the Phantom of The Opera characters which are from the wonderful minds of Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber or Susan Kay. Though I would love to own Erik he is sadly not mine. Nor will he ever be, nor will any of the other original characters. Thank you!**__  
_

* * *

If ever Erik had seen an angel in his life, than surely it was the woman sleeping in his bed. He was certain he had never seen a single being with more beauty than Christine. He felt all the air escape his lungs as he approached the bed, gazing at the beauty before him. Dare he touch her perfect cheek, or sweep his fingers through her tempting locks? How much longer could he resist the girl, now asleep in his bed? Surely this constant torment would eventually make him go mad. 

Not knowing what propelled him to do so, he tugged the leather gloves off of his hands and let them drop to the ground, cool air hitting his hands. Before he could stop himself he was leaning over Christine's body, staring at her smooth face. A hand made it's way to her porcelain cheek, his thumb stroking her high cheek bones, and then his long fingers traced the outline of her jaw. He had never felt anything nearly as heavenly as the silky softness of her skin. He allowed his other hand to wind its hair into her brown tresses, his eyes slipping closed, the feeling of her skin and hair overwhelming him. His next move was much more bold, leaning over so his face was so very close to hers. But her could smell her soft, enticing scent, and feel her warmth caressing him even through the barrier of his clothes.

So consumed was he with how soft her skin was, how sweet she smelled and the lusciousness of her hair he never even noticed her eyes flutter open. It was not until her hand slid over his did he realize that his little beauty was no longer sleeping. As if frozen in place by Medusa herself, he found he could not move away from her, nor could he form any words with his suddenly very dry tongue.

But words were not needed, Christine did not seem to care that this man had began caressing her in her sleep. In fact she looked up at him with such dreamy happiness, her lips turned up in a smile, her eyes twinkling in the dark. Those eyes seemed to be getting larger and larger, and the heat of her body seemed to be almost pressed against his own cold form. It seemed as if two rose petals were pressed upon his lips, but since when had rose petals tasted so sweet, their scent and taste lingering long after they had been withdrawn?

He placed curious fingers to his lips, and stared down Christine. Her eyes closed once more, a contended smile on her face. Erik moved from the bed, and left the dark room never once looking back at the girl who had blessed his lips with their first kiss.

XXX

Morning came, a visitor who's rays of light were not always welcome. Christine groaned, and shielded her eyes with a pale arm. Could it be morning already? It seemed only moments ago that she had fallen asleep. A smile lit her face, followed closely by a blush which crept into almost every inch of her skin.

_Christine woke to Erik leaning over her, his hands caressing her face and hair, while looking down at her with a look of admiration etched across his features. Christine's hand slid over his, which was resting on her cheek. She felt such comfort with him so close, his breath fanning her face, his hands upon her skin. She looked into his eyes, and did what she had been tempted to do for such a very long time. She brought her lips to his, tasting their exotic flavor, savoring the feel of his silken lips upon hers. But as quickly as she kissed him, she pulled back, satisfaction lulling her back into sleep. She had kissed Erik, she had felt his lips and felt what it would be like to love this man, this mystery. _

_She had kissed him, and even if it was only a dream, it was good enough for her._

XXX

Erik walked towards his room, hesitation slowing his otherwise swift steps. Could he face her after what happened last night? Would she tell him it had been a horrible mistake? Would she use her vulnerability as an excuse? Why was he allowing himself to intimidated by her? She was only a girl for goodness sake, a silly, none the less beautiful girl. Erik Deveroux would not be intimidated by a girl, and it was with that thought in his mind that he knocked upon the door.

"Come in." Christine's soft voice caressed his ear even through the thick door between them. His hand shook slightly as he reached out to place his hand upon the door knob, but he entered the room taking on an air of confidence.

"Good morning mademoiselle." Erik gave a small smile which Christine returned. He was pleased to see that she was already up and about. Marie had come to dress her earlier that morning and she was now picking up the remains of the outfit she had worn the previous day.

"Good morning Erik." Christine said brightly. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your room last night, I do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." So she would act as if nothing happened last night? Then so be it, he would not be the one to bring it up. "I trust you slept pleasantly."

Christine looked at him, her expression one of mingled curiosity and shock. "I did...thank you. Were you able to find another room in which you could sleep?" Christine was still looking at Erik, as though trying to read his thoughts.

"There are many unoccupied rooms here. I found one without much trouble." Erik absentmindedly wiped a speck of dusk off the mantle with the tip of his gloved finger.

'Why is he behaving so strangely?' Christine asked herself, as she observed Erik's behavior. "I am most glad to hear that." Erik said nothing in return and for a few moments they stood in silence.

"I should be returning to my rooms." Christine gathered her belongings and made to leave the room.

"Leaving so soon? I wanted to speak with you. Ahh, but I am being rude. Let me get some breakfast sent up and Marie can bring your things back to your room. Is this all right with you?" Erik was behaving in such a manner that Christine feared declining his offer. Instead she nodded, suddenly losing the ability to form words.

Moments later breakfast was placed upon a small metal table on the balcony outside of Erik's room and they both sat down to eat. Christine picked at her breakfast, barely nibbling on her croissant but managing to swallow a few berries. Erik on the other hand took only tea, not even glancing at the food before him.

"I take it you are not one to often suffer fainting spells?" Erik didn't look at her, he seemed to find the bottom of his teacup extremely interesting.

"No. I have never fainted before the night in the rain, and the fact that it happened again last night is rather unsettling to me." Christine had always been a strong and healthy girl, never one to faint away over the slightest thing.

"Good. I would not want to worry over a sickling wife." As the words left his lips, tension settled down upon them. Christine could sense that an argument was coming on, and sat a little straighter in her chair, preparing herself for the onslaught that was bound to happen.

"God forbid taking care of someone other than yourself. That would surely be a most horrible way to spend your life." Christine smiled as Erik's eyes landed on her face, his face taking on a stern forbidding look.

"What are you implying?"

"I think my statement was plain enough." Christine realized that she almost enjoyed this game Erik insisted on playing when something did not go his way. But what had upset him so this time?

"Excuse me, I did not realize I was speaking with the all knowing Christine. Though she does seem to make many, rather unwelcome appearances." Christine's reaction was almost immediate; her cheeks burned red and her heart began to pound.

"If you do not wish to be bothered with my opinions then why do you continue speaking with me? I am not one to sit quietly and never speak my mind. You know this-You know what? You are absolutely mad!" Christine shrieked, throwing her napkin at her plate and standing. "You say kind things to me one moment and the next you treat me like a nuisance! Do you get pleasure from this? Is that why you do it? Or are you truly insane?" Christine's was nearly shaking, her anger was so great.

"I'm mad am I? At least I do not go around doing things and then forget them completely!" Erik stood now, his body towering over Christine's.

"What in heavens name are you talking about?"

"You are so quick to forget about it, was it truly that horrible?"

"Was what so horrible? _What_ are you talking about!" Christine didn't know which urge was stronger; the urge to throw her remaining breakfast at Erik or the urge to flee the room and never to speak to the man again.

"Or perhaps you thought I was someone else. Or do you kiss every man who admires you? Surely that is improper-"

Christine felt as if all the air was suddenly sucked from her lungs. "_Kiss_?"

"Yes, that is what they call it when lips meet. You can't be _that_ innocent." But Christine didn't hear these words, she could not get past the thought that she had actually kissed Erik. She had just thought it was a pleasant dream, nothing more. If it was possible she flushed an even deeper shade of red and backed away from the table wanting to put as much distance between her and Erik.

"I-I didn't realize-I thought it was a dream-I-." Christine stuttered, recalling the kiss which she had believed to be just a dream. She could see Erik's shocked face as she brought her lips to his.

"Yes, well I imagine it must have been rather unpleasant for you." Christine shook her head, and walked over to Erik.

"I thought I was dreaming Erik. I would have never had the courage to do such a thing if not for believing myself to be dreaming."

"Well if we are to be married, such a petty thing should not be fretted over."

"A petty thing? Erik, I for one do not think a kiss is a petty thing."

"Perhaps not. Should we just forget it ever happened?" Erik wasn't sure what he wanted her to say. If they were to 'forget' that it had happened, would it ever happen again?

"I do not want to forget."

XXX

Tangled limbs and barely contained moans filled the room as the sun set, casting darkness once more over the castle. The lovers moved their bodies as one, their breaths coming out in synchronized pants, while candle light flickered across flushed flesh. Hands intertwined and skin touched skin, neither wanting to stop this passion play.

Their passions began to subside and the lovers lovingly gazed into each others eyes.

"I cannot believe we're to be married." The dark haired girl said, stroking the strong chest beneath hers.

"What I cannot believe is that your mother actually accepts it." Raoul's hearty chuckle echoed in the room and Meg felt her heart lift at the sound.

"Raoul, do you think Christine will find the same happiness we share?" Meg asked, thinking of her friend.

"I know it."

* * *

A/N: _Did I have you fooled? Hmm? Did you think it was Erik and Christine, muhhaah! I love little twists and surprises. Please let me know what you think. _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: _I am so very glad that the little scene change did not fool any of you wonderful readers. Indeed it is much to early for them to find happiness, but things will eventually go into that direction._

_Once more I would like to thank all of my wonderful readers! I love you all so very much!_

_I am very sad that the most amount of views I've had were for Cold, Unfeeling light which is now completed. I know that not all of my chapters are exactly riveting, but I had hoped that they would gain a bit more readers. Hopefully as time goes on, my writing skills will improve and perhaps I will lure some more readers muhahah! _

* * *

"What did you say?" Erik asked, a look of pure shock on his face. 

"I said, I do not want to forget." Christine said, this time speaking louder. Where she was mustering this courage from, she would never know.

"Well, that is-that is...absurd." Erik muttered.

"It's a shame that it will probably never happen again." 'What am I doing, just trying to get him even more upset?' When Erik said nothing she felt she should explain. "I am not the type of girl to be so bold as to kiss you, and since you do not have the courage to kiss me it shall never happen again." Christine could have sworn she saw Erik's visible brow furrow.

"I have plenty of courage." Erik crossed his arms defiantly.

"You think that just because you walk around like an untamed beast and live locked away in this castle you have courage, when in fact it is the opposite. You are scared of other people and what they think of you and you are scared of me, which is why you only dared to touch me when I was asleep."

"I-there was a spider on your pillow, I was only trying to kill it."

"Which involves caressing my cheek and touching my hair?" Christine asked, finding it impossible to hide her smile.

"I am glad that you find this so amusing. Do you enjoy torturing me so?"

"Erik, I am not trying to torture you. I just cannot comprehend how a man such as yourself would be afraid of a simple girl such as I."

"I am not afraid of you Christine."

"Prove it." Christine knew she could very well be playing with fire, but what was the worst that could happen? He could yell at her and storm off, or he could actually do what they both secretly longed for and kiss her.

"I will not bend to your will!" Erik shouted before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Of course he had done the former, she had been foolish to even consider that he would kiss her. But despite it, her smile did not falter. She had won this confrontation and they both knew it.

XXX

"So he wouldn't kiss you?" Meg asked as she and Christine took a stroll through the gardens.

"No, you would think that after what happened last night he would take the initiative." Christine's delicate brow furrowed as she said this. What would it take to make him kiss her again.

"Why don't you just kiss him first?" Meg could not understand why Christine had not just done that in the first place.

"Meg, I couldn't possibly. I would die of embarrassment." Christine's cheeks glowed a rosy red as the image of their first drowsy kiss floated before her mind's eye.

"Christine, do you honestly think Raoul made the first move? Of course not! It was I who had to kiss him. He may be a solider but he has absolutely no courage when it comes to women." Meg smiled as she recalled how she had to literally pin Raoul against the wall before kissing him. But after that first kiss, she just could not keep him away.

"But I do not have nearly as much courage as you do Meg. Besides, I doubt he will ever want to talk to me again after the things I said to him this morning." Christine knew this was probably true. Erik would not take lightly to her insinuating that he lacked courage or that he feared her.

"Then seek him out Christine. If you two are to be married you have just as much a right as he to go where you please and speak with who you wish to speak with."

"You are right Meg. You are absolutely right."

XXX

"Erik?" Erik looked up from his desk to see a timid looking Christine in the doorway. Even in the dark of night, she still seemed to radiate some sort of inner glow. He could not deny his feeling towards her and ever since that kiss, he had recalled every little detail of that evening.

"Christine, come in." Erik said, motioning her to come in. Christine entered the room, smiling at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Erik I just wanted to say I am sorry." Christine said, hoping that her plan would play out.

"Whatever for?" Erik asked, offering her a seat across from his desk.

"For the kiss and for what happened afterwards." Christine said, sinking down into the chair with a frown on her perfect lips.

Erik felt color stain his cheeks and he racked his brain for something to say. "Christine I-"

"Erik you don't need to explain. I realize our marriage is purely for convenience, nothing more." She said sadly, casting her eyes on the floor.

Erik felt a sharp stab of pain hit his heart at her statement and before he could control it, he was reaching across the desk taking her hand in his much larger one. Christine's eyes immediately flew to his face and a gentle smile graced her lips. Erik's mind screamed at him to let her hand go, but it seemed it had a mind of its own and his thumb began to stroke Christine's soft palm. Christine felt as if a wave of electricity went through her body, waking her senses.

"Erik-" Christine began only to be silenced when Erik placed a finger over her lips.

"Christine, do not think for one moment that I am marrying you for convenience. I want to marry you because I loved you parents and I have always admired your beauty, your spirit and your talent. Not to mention your intelligence and the fact that you're the only one who has ever had the nerve to stand up to me." Christine smiled at him as he said this. He stood and walked around the desk to stand before her, he gently pulled her up so she was standing with him, their bodies a breadth apart. Erik gently tilted her chin up, could he really do this? Could he really kiss her once more? But before he did so Christine stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Surely he was dreaming, for only in his dreams would Christine be kissing him. But no, it was no dream, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his hard body. The feel of her was real, and alive the warmth of her body teasing his own even through the layers of clothing that separated their bodies.

He had waited far too long for this, he had thought of it, dreamed about it and had fought his urge to do so for such a very long time. Now they were finally doing what they had both wanted for so long, and God help him he would not regret it nor would he stop.

But it seemed fate had different plans, for at that moment, the sound of a rather feminine gasp filled the room. Erik and Christine instantly parted to take in the vision of a rather shocked and somewhat pleased looking Marie.

Erik cleared his throat and glared at the woman. "Is there something you needed?" He growled, watching a smile spread across Marie's face.

"Not at all Sir, I just came to ask if you wished to take your supper here or in your chambers?" Marie asked.

"I-I should be going." Christine whispered, and before Erik could stop her, she moved past Marie and out of the room.

"Damn." Erik muttered, his hands clenching into fists.

"I take it you will take your supper here then?" Marie said, trying to contain the laughter that was beginning to fill her chest.

"Damn the supper!" Erik roared, and stormed out of the room to take a walk.

XXX

Christine softly closed her door behind her and leaned against her, her heart racing and her skin flushed. Had Erik really just kissed her? Had it all been a delusion of her overly romantic mind? With graceful fingers she touched her lips, and knew that it had in fact happened. With a happy sigh she twirled about her room, joy filling her heart for the first time in days.

In the darkness the death of her parents had left, it seemed that there was a light...a light that would guide her to happiness and perhaps love.

XXX

Erik grumbled, sitting before his desk with different sheets of paper spread before him. "Where was he last seen?" Erik asked, his voice shaking with barely controlled rage.

"In the next town over sir." Thomas said, trembling under Erik's angry gaze.

"How can this be possible?" Erik asked, as he paced the ground behind his desk. Thomas knew he wasn't expecting an answer and cast his eyes toward the ground. He could feel the same anger and frustration his Master did, though how to handle it he had no idea.

"He must be stopped." Erik said softly, though his voice carried an unspoken threat. "Warn my men, prepare them. We leave tomorrow morning." Erik said, Thomas nodded and left the room.

Erik sighed, he thought back to the brief yet amazing kiss he had shared with Christine not too long ago. He had hope that this marriage would perhaps be what he had wanted so long. Perhaps she could learn to love him, and maybe he might do more than kiss her-

But now it seemed all those hopes and dreams would have to be put on hold, a dark and dangerous threat was just one town away and he would not put Christine or his own people at risk. This would come to an end, even if it meant Erik must lose his own life to ensure the safety of countless others.

XXX

Christine tossed and turned that night, though her body was tired her mind was reeling. She could not stop thinking about what had happened. She had actually kissed Erik again, though it was somewhat brief it had still ignited a fire in her body that she knew would never be extinguished. She was finally about to drift off when a soft knock on her door caused her eyes to snap open. She turned to look out her window and saw the moon was still shining up in the sky. Her brow furrowed as she wondered who would be disturbing her this late at night. She slid out from under the covers and grabbed her robe, slipping it over her shoulders.

She went to the door and cleared her throat, "Who is it?" She asked, her voice sounding small and scared.

"Erik." Christine quickly flung the door open and looked at the man before her. He was frowning and appeared as if he was carrying a heavy burden.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked, looking at him and feeling her heart drop. He sighed and entered her room, closing the door behind him. Christine felt her mouth go dry, though she knew he would never take things much further than a kiss, especially when they were not married the fact that they were alone in her dark bedroom still excited her.

He took a seat on the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to him. Christine sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "Erik please tell me what's wrong." She said, worry clearly evident in her face.

"I must leave tomorrow morning." He said, looking at her and wishing he could just take her in his arms and never let go. To get lost in a moment of perfect happiness, never having to face the cruel reality of the world.

"What?" Christine asked, dropping his hand.

"Trust me, I do not want to leave. But it seems I must, Christine...the man who is responsible for the deaths of your parents is dangerously close and I know that if we do nothing it won't be long till he attacks." Erik gently brushed a stray curl away from Christine's face as he spoke, hoping that she would remain calm.

"Are you mad, what if he hurts you?" Christine asked, standing before Erik angry and scared that he would leave her to go after some lunatic.

"Christine, if I do not stop him he will hurt you and those who have anything to do with me. I cannot allow that to happen." He said firmly and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down beside him. "I-I care about you." He said softly, Christine blinked back the tears that she felt stinging her eyes.

"Promise me you'll come back." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go.

"I cannot make such a promise, but I promise you that you will be safe." He said softly, breathing in the soft scent of her hair. He felt her shudder against him and knew that she was crying. He held her, not sure what he could say to comfort her. He knew what must be done, and in time she would see that it was necessary. When Christine's breathing returned to normal, be brushed the hair from her face and saw that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently laid her back against the pillows and covered her body with the blankets. He walked over to her desk and pulled out a pen and paper. When he was done writing he left the note on the pillow next to her, along with a blood red rose.

* * *

A/N: _Yes two updates in one day. I was determined to do some writing today and though these chapters are short I am hoping they will propel the stories along. I promise longer updates are on there way. Please let me know what you think, it is you the reader who keeps me motivated! _


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: _Hello lovelies!!! It has been months since I've updated this and to be honest I never really tried. I felt that my muse had deserted me and I did little to nothing to try and get it back. The other day I was very close to removing this fic all together. I felt very disappointed in myself and my obviously lack of writing skills since I could think of no way to continue this in the past. But I decided to read through it before I decided to delete it (I didn't have it saved anywhere) and I realized that I could at least try to continue this. So please, to those of you who still remain reading this or any of my fics, I ask that you please give me feedback. I'm trying to get in the swing of things and any little comment helps._

_Also, I wanted to recommend a book I started reading. A friend of mine had told me about it a while ago and while in Target yesterday I saw it. It's a series by Stephanie Meyer. The first of which is called Twilight. I have been suffering from insomnia and let me tell you, this book did nothing to help. I could not put it down. I started reading it after midnight and I'm already almost done reading it. If you are fascinated in anyway by vampires this is a must read! I also find that Edward is quite a bit like Erik..._

_I am sure many of you have read one of the fics by the extremely talented iamphantomgirl but I also want to recommend her fanfic called Leitmotif. It is absolutely addicting. Anyway, I hope you are all doing fabulously and that you all have a wonderful Valentine's day! And if you're single(like me) then cuddle your fantasies of Erik and spend the day with chocolate, champagne and some steamy fanfic!_

_Love and cookies!_

_JLB_

* * *

Erik had spent the better part of the next day in a small, rather run down town. The people were not friendly, nor were they welcoming to the masked stranger and his men. They whispered behind their hands to one another and shot suspicious looks at Erik at every chance they had. Erik did the best he could to ignore this but after almost a full day of such behavior he found his patience wearing thin. The town wasn't too far from his own, so it hadn't taken too much time to get there. However once they arrived they had been rather disappointed yet also relieved to find absolutely no trace of their mysterious enemy.

"How can this be?" Erik had asked Thomas as they made their way through the town yet again. They had questioned many of the residents and no one had given them any sort of helpful information.

"Perhaps they were never here Sir." Thomas replied, though he himself though it was a rather suspicious situation. "In any case, what are we to do?" Thomas knew better than to question his Master, but he also knew that Erik trusted him and he felt a bit more at ease around him than the other men did.

"I don't know. I don't feel at ease knowing that Christine, as well as the rest of my household are close to unprotected while we're here searching for this damned invisible man." Erik's fists clenched around the reigns he was holding in his hands. Though he was doing his best to keep his anger in check, he could feel it simmering just below the surface, waiting to erupt. Erik sat atop his horse for a moment, his eyes taking in the sight of the village around him. But he looked without seeing. His mind was on Christine and the fact that he had left her. "I think the best thing to do is leave a group of men here, a group of men also in the next village over and take everyone else home to be on guard." Thomas agreed and later that night Erik gave his orders to the rest of his men.

Though most everyone wanted to go home to their families they knew better than to question Erik and they obeyed him immediately. The sun was going down and Erik knew it wouldn't be wise to travel home by dark. But he needed to get home. He needed to see Christine and to make sure she was all right.

XXX

Christine woke as the sun poured through her windows, bathing her face with golden light. She stretched her arms out above her head and was mildly surprised when her arm brushed against something. Sitting up and turning round she looked at her pillow, her eyes landing on a red rose with a letter beneath it.

She reached out and lifted the rose to her nose, inhaling its scent. She knew Erik had left it for her and that thought brought a smile to her lips. Placing the rose back on her pillow she hesitantly reached for the letter, unfolding it with shaking hands.

Dearest Christine,

Though it pains me to leave you, I am afraid it must be done. Your safety as well as everyone else that I hold dear to me is in jeopardy. I cannot risk anything happening to anyone, especially not you. I hope you will understand my leaving. I hope you know that I am not abandoning you and that it is with a heavy heart that I am writing you this. I don't know when I shall return, nor do I know how long it will take me to solve this problem with has been a thorn in my side for years. But I promise you, I will seek and bring justice to the person/s responsible for the death of your parents. And I promise you that you will be safe. I promise. But you must promise me not to put yourself in or go looking for danger. I could not bear anything happening to you. Please be safe. Marie and Meg are here for your company. I will return to you as soon as I can.

Eternally yours,

Erik

Christine blinked away the tears that had been forming in her eyes. She sent up a silent prayer that God would keep Erik as well as his men safe and out of harms way. She didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to Erik. She had next to no one left in this world. And after her parents had died, Erik had given her hope that perhaps love can be found in unexpected places. Sure, she had Marie and Meg. But that was different than what she wanted…than what she needed. She wanted someone to be there for her though the ups and downs of life. Someone who loved her completely and found her beautiful, and amazing. She wanted someone who would be there for her and hold her when she felt sad. These were things she felt Erik could offer her. If only he would let his guard down and start to trust her.

She was determined. When he came home she would show him that he deserved affection and that she deserved his trust. And hopefully they could both find love in each other.

XXX

Erik led the way out of the town, his group of men following close behind, Thomas at his side.

"You know sir, I do trust your judgement I do, but I do think that perhaps we should have waited till morning to return." Thomas said this with as much confidence as he could muster, hoping Erik wouldn't become angry with him.

"We'll be fine Thomas. Once we make it through the woods it won't be long till we're home." Erik said this calmly, but Thomas knew that Erik was a bit hesitant. In the woods it would be hard to see what was around them, especially at night. It would be all too easy for them to walk into a trap. Or for them to be ambushed.

When they entered through a space between the trees Thomas moved behind Erik, feeling far more confident than the rest of the men to protect their Master. He cast a cautious eye around him and closely followed Erik though the dark woods. Erik moved slowly, his ears tuning in on any sounds around them. All he could hear was the sounds of the horse's hooves stepping on the ground beneath them. He only hoped they'd make it out without anything going wrong. Even if they weren't attacked, it was very hard to see. The canopy above them was so thick that not even the moonbeams could penetrate. The only illumination came from the lanterns some of the men carried. Erik was grateful for his good vision and found it a bit easier than the others to see in the dark.

After a while everyone relaxed. It seemed there was nothing to worry about and soon they would be out of the woods and back onto the open path once more. Erik was about to address his men when the sound of a twig snapping up ahead caused his head to snap around in the direction of the sound. He held out an arm, silently telling his men to halt.

Erik felt his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for something to happen. There was silence for a while, and then he heard the sound of shouting and in a moment they were surrounded. Men were charging at them with swords and bow and arrow. In no time at all Erik's men had dismounted and were defending themselves against the attack. Erik leapt off his horse and drew his sword, looking around him with his eyes blazing with fury.

Few men were brave enough to approach him, but those who did soon regretted it. Erik spared no mercy as he brutally swung his sword, bringing an end to the lives of those foolish enough to threaten him.

Hidden behind a tree, Edgar slowly, silently drew an arrow from behind his back. He lifted his bow, put the arrow in place, aimed and with a deep breath released the arrow. A growl greeted his ears as the arrow sunk into the back of a tall and livid looking man.

Erik groaned as the arrow sunk into his flesh. He turned in the direction the arrow had come from, and watched as his men dragged out a rather dirty looking man. Around him the rest of the attackers had fallen. The group was only a bit larger than the group Erik had taken with him, and even if it had been much larger Erik knew the result would have been the same.

Erik was vaguely aware of the hot wet blood soaking through his clothing, but at the moment all his attention was on the man who was now being restrained by four of his men.

"Who sent you?" Erik growled, holding the tip of his sword against the mans throat.

The man laughed, showing off yellow, rotting teeth. "I bet you'd like an answer to that question." The man hissed, glaring at the masked man in front of him.

"And I bet you'd like me to end your life. No?" Erik watched as a glimmer of fear passed over the man's face. He slowly dragged the blade of his sword along the mans throat, watching a thin line of blood appear. "Give me the answers I seek, or I won't hesitate to end your miserable life." But the look of fear had passed, and a look of utter hatred and defiance replaced it.

"So be it." Erik didn't need any further goading. The man fell, blood soaking the dirt beneath his lifeless body.

Erik hissed as he reached a hand behind his back, his fingers finding the arrow. "Damn", he muttered. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. Thomas was beside him in a moment. "Someone is going to have to pull it out." He told Thomas, his face set with grim determination.

"But sir-" Thomas began.

"No buts, the longer you wait the more blood I'll lose. Do it now." Thomas nodded and walked around Erik. He cut the shirt around the arrow. Once the skin was exposed he gripped the arrow, and in one swift movement pulled it out. A loud growl met his ears, but other than that Erik was silent. Thomas ripped his own shirt and wrapped the strips around Erik's back, hoping to stem the blood that was still pouring through the wound.

"Sir we must get you back." Erik nodded in agreement and with Thomas's help he mounted his horse once more. Thomas kept a close eye on Erik. He knew by now his Master had lost a lot of blood. But so far he was still conscious. He only hoped they'd get out of the woods before Erik passed out.

After what seemed like hours they emerged from the thick of trees. Thomas came up beside Erik's horse and gathered the reigns in his hand. He saw Erik's lids had nearly closed, only a sliver of blue peering out. Thomas rode as fast as he dared. He knew they had to make it back soon.

The dark looming sight of the castle was soon before them, Thomas didn't dare look at Erik. He quickened his pace and soon they were in the courtyard.

"Get Marie!" He shouted, and within moments Marie was outside. She gasped as she saw Erik slouched over the neck of his horse.

"You must get him inside immediately!" Thomas dismounted his horse and with the help of a few men they carried him inside, and up to his chambers with Marie following close behind.

Once they laid him out on the bed Marie wasted no time in fully removing Erik's shirt. She examined the wound, her face looking grim. She ordered the servants to bring hot water, clean linens, thread, a needle and some strong liquor.

"Erik!" She hissed, looking down at his pale features. She was concerned but at the same time quite angry. What had he been thinking traveling at night?

When the items she had asked for were brought to her Marie wasted no time in getting to work. She cleaned the wound as best she could and quickly set about stitching it closed, at which point Erik roused with a groan. She tipped the glass of liquor over his lips and he was out once more. Once she was done she knew she had done all she could. If the arrow had hit any organs or if he developed a fever or an infection he could very well be done for.

She also knew that if Christine knew of this the poor girl would be incredibly distraught. Christine had already gone through so much. To lose Erik…the poor thing would have no hope left.

She sighed, taking a seat beside Erik's bed. She would sit up with him till he woke once more, or till someone else could be found who could help. As the sun started to come up Thomas gently knocked on the door, Madame Grenier quickly let him in.

"What is it Thomas?" She asked, speaking quietly so as not to disturb Erik. Thomas entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I've informed Monsieur Khan of the situation." Thomas looked down at his Master, fear clutching his heart as he realized how pale Erik was.

"Good, if anyone can help him it will be Nadir. I suppose I can leave him to tend to some other matters. Will you stay here till Nadir comes?" Thomas agreed and watched as Marie left the room. He took her empty seat and waited for the one person who could surely mend their Master.

XXX

Christine's brow furrowed as she walked into the empty kitchen. Since the time she had arrived at the castle she had never seen the kitchen empty, for there was always at least once person there. Cooking, eating or gossiping. Christine couldn't think of an explanation for this and decided not to think on it. She left the kitchen hoping to find Meg, but as she walked down the hall towards her friend's room she saw a dark skinned man walking rather fast down the hall.

"Excuse me sir," Christine said timidly, watching the man turn around to face her. "Forgive me for being rude but who are you? You aren't dressed as a servant and I've never seen you here before." Christine was sure the man would respond with some sort of arrogant remark but instead he smiled kindly at her and extended his hand.

"Nadir Khan. And I take it you're Miss Christine Daae." Christine nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. "I suppose you've heard about Erik by now." The man's smile vanished as he said this and Christine felt cold fear grip her heart.

"Heard what?" Christine wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but knew she would regret not asking.

"Oh my. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything." Nadir made to turn away but Christine stopped him.

"No, wait! What happened?" Christine demanded.

"If no one has told you by now, it is not my place to," Nadir said calmly.

"Excuse me, but I am his fiancée! And I demand to know what has happened." If circumstances had been different, Nadir would have surely laughed. The look on her face, and the determination in her posture was absolutely amazing considering how timid she had seemed only moments before.

"He and some of his men were ambushed late last night. He managed to get hit by an arrow-in the back. Thomas pulled it out and they brought him back here. Madame Grenier cleaned him up and stitched the wound closed but I'm afraid he hasn't come to and it seems I'm the last resort."

Christine placed a hand over her mouth, her expression one of complete shock…complete shock and complete terror. What would she do if something happened to her dark, brooding knight?

"Please Monsieur, you must allow me to see him." Christine knew that even if he refused, one way or another she'd find herself in Erik's room and she would see him. No one would stop her. Nadir looked at Christine and he could see the determination in her eyes, with a weary resigned sigh he lead her down the hall and towards Erik's room.

* * *

A/N: _I know, not the longest chapter ever and not exactly the best ending. But..maybe...just maybe if I get a teeeeny bit of feedback from this unexpected update I'll have another soon. I am determined not to give up on my writing or my stories! But your support always helps! R&R_


End file.
